Create Darketh A Kitty Kat :
by EternalDarkness101
Summary: When five forces of nature have to go on a jorney to save the clans Earth,Air,Water ,Fire , and Sky collide CLOSED :D
1. Chapter 1

**Okay EternalDarkness Here and I just had an amazing idea for a create a cat so here we go okay well there will be five mains all apprentices that i will choose but you may ask to be in the running for the main so i will consider you and well i took one main beacuse its my story but 4 others are up that i will decide anyway the will have a elemet power and the elemets are Earth, Air, Water, Fire, and Sky which sky is like healing and stuff like that well anyway here are the clans my cats are already there and here are the rules please follow them and do not get mad if i did not choose your cat Thanks- Draketh/Cali**

**RULES**

**1 No stupid names like Pencilhead or Forkjump Okay **

**2 No making them have wings or superpowers unless you are trying out for the main powers and would like to mention with your main tryout which is the elements **

**3 No Complaining or Begging I do not like Complaniers or Beggers you just need to simply ask and just get over it if you did not get in :)**

**4 You may send in as many cats as you like just not let all of them be five apprentices or 6 kits have a variety when you send them. **

**5 If you ask for a Main/Leader/Deputy/Medicine Cat/ Medicine Cat Apprentice please send in a warrior or queen or apprentice or elder or kit with them :)**

**6 No weird colors like a bright lavender pelt with pink eyes and a red nose NO JUST NO NO CAT WILL EVER LOOK LIKE THAT XD**

**7 Be descriptive and take pride in your cats **

**8 Have FUN :))))))))**

**If your read these rules please put Darketh Rocks at the top of your app **

**Norma APP**

**Name-**

**Age(moons)-**

**Clan-**

**Rank-**

**Personality-**

**Description-**

**Other-**

**Main APP**

**Name-**

**Age(moons)-**

**Clan-**

**Rank-**

**Element-**

**Personality(descriptive please)-**

**Description-**

**Talents-**

**Mentor-**

**Friends-**

**Enemies-**

**Siblings/ Family-**

**History-**

**Do You want Romance -**

**If so Describe -**

**Anything Else (like a prized possesion or other things )**

**Mains-**

**Earth Main-**

**Air Main-**

**Fire Main- **Nightpaw **- EternalDarkness101 **

**Water Main-**

**Sky Main-**

**Clans -**

**TwilightClan **

**Leader- **_**Circestar**_- a golden she cat with bright gazing jade green eyes and black ringlets up one leg she has sleek fur and is very beautiful.

**Deputy-**

**Medicine Cat-**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice -**

**Warriors-**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**Apprentices **

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6. **

**Queens**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**Kits**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**Elders**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**Solarclan**

**Leader-**

**Deputy-**

**Medicine Cat-**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice -**

**Warriors-**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**Apprentices **

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**Queens**

**1.**

**2.**

**Kits**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**Elders**

**1.**

**2.**

**Lunarclan**

**Leader-**

**Deputy-**

**Medicine Cat-**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice -**

**Warriors-**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**Apprentices **

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6. **

**Queens**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**Kits**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**Elders**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**Dawnclan**

**Leader-**

**Deputy-**

**Medicine Cat-**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice -**

**Warriors-**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**Apprentices **

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**Queens**

**1.**

**2.**

**Kits**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**Elders**

**1.**

**2.**

**Duskclan**

**Leader-**

**Deputy-**

**Medicine Cat-**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice -**

**Warriors-**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**Apprentices **

**1. **_**Nightpaw**_**- **a striking black she cat with electric lime green eyes and silver ringlets that go up her left leg that seem to sparkle_**( Fire Main)**_

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6. **

**Queens**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**Kits**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**Elders**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**Okay so there are the Clans Hope you like them have fun creating cats ;) Darketh/Cali **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so Many of you sent me many cats and most of them got in but i have a very hard decison because alot of your mains were in the same clan so it was hard but the one that I chose was Rosepaw by Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen so she is the Lunarclan Water Element Main only one she cat main is left so hurry up the two others have to be toms so good luck and for the others who subbmitted mains with other cats i will ask you do you want me to add your other cats without them and Don't Forget To Put Darketh Rocks at the top of your App :) **

**Streampebble- You have to choose a clan because I do not know where to put your cats and its confusing Im sorry just choose a clan and they will get in . **

**Shiningstarwhiteback-I did not Choose Shadowpaw because her personality was too short I'm sorry If you would like your cats still to be in please tell me **

**RandomFandom-I did like Burstpaw but her pesonality was very short and she was suppose to be a main also she was in Lunarclan so that clans main is now taken sorry please tell me if you still want your cats in and you may try again with Burstpaw**

**Nickel2011- Okay I loved Fadingpaw but again Personality is too short for a main but you can try again and can i add your other cats without her sorry and thanks for trying**

**Violetsong- I loved Rainpaw but she had a kind of short description but it was good its just you can try again and did you read the rules you need to send in another cat with her **

**Marbleclaw77- Yay Crowfang is accepted and Thanks for applying and not Lunarclan I smiled when i saw this **

**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen- Thanks for Rosepaw I loved her so much :))))**

**RULES**

**1 No stupid names like Pencilhead or Forkjump Okay **

**2 No making them have wings or superpowers unless you are trying out for the main powers and would like to mention with your main tryout which is the elements **

**3 No Complaining or Begging I do not like Complaniers or Beggers you just need to simply ask and just get over it if you did not get in :)**

**4 You may send in as many cats as you like just not let all of them be five apprentices or 6 kits have a variety when you send them. **

**5 If you ask for a Main/Leader/Deputy/Medicine Cat/ Medicine Cat Apprentice please send in a warrior or queen or apprentice or elder or kit with them :)**

**6 No weird colors like a bright lavender pelt with pink eyes and a red nose NO JUST NO NO CAT WILL EVER LOOK LIKE THAT XD**

**7 Be descriptive and take pride in your cats **

**8 Have FUN :))))))))**

**If your read these rules please put Darketh Rocks at the top of your app **

**Norma APP**

**Name-**

**Age(moons)-**

**Clan-**

**Rank-**

**Personality-**

**Description-**

**Other-**

**Main APP**

**Name-**

**Age(moons)-**

**Clan-**

**Rank-**

**Element-**

**Personality(descriptive please)-**

**Description-**

**Talents-**

**Mentor-**

**Friends-**

**Enemies-**

**Siblings/ Family-**

**History-**

**Do You want Romance -**

**If so Describe -**

**Anything Else (like a prized possesion or other things )**

**Mains-**

**Earth Main-**

**Air Main-**

**Fire Main- **Nightpaw **- EternalDarkness101 **

**Water Main**-Rosepaw-**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen**

**Sky Main-**

**Clans -**

**TwilightClan **

**Leader- **_**Circestar**_- a golden she cat with bright gazing jade green eyes and black ringlets up one leg she has sleek fur and is very beautiful.

**Deputy-**

**Medicine Cat-**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice -**

**Warriors-**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**Apprentices **

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6. **

**Queens**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**Kits**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**Elders**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**Solarclan**

**Leader-**

**Deputy-**

**Medicine Cat-**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice -**

**Warriors-**

**1. **

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**Apprentices **

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**Queens**

**1.**

**2.**

**Kits**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**Elders**

**1.**

**2.**

**Lunarclan**

**Leader- **_**Darkstar**_**- **a black tom with amber eyes

**Deputy-**

**Medicine Cat-**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice -**

**Warriors-**

**1. **_**Smoketail**_**-**A gray tom with black paws, tail, ears and amber eyes**.(Apprentice -Rosepaw****)**

**2. **_**Mossfeather**_**-**A pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**Apprentices **

**1. **_**Rosepaw**_**-**a petite little cat who is very small and slender. She isn't built to fight and has a slim build that is better for hunting. Her pelt is short, sleek, and black. Her pelt is always groomed sleek because her mother is overprotective and always trying to have Rosepaw be her kit. She has bright green eyes that are big and stand out against her black fur. **(Water Main)**  
><strong>2. <strong>_**Flakepaw**_- a pure white she cat with blue eyes

**3.**_**Badgerpaw**_**- **A black tom with a white underbelly, paws, and amber eyes. 

**4. **_**Frostpaw**_**-**a gray she cat with icy blue eyes

**5.**

**6. **

**Queens**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**Kits**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**Elders**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**Dawnclan**

**Leader-**

**Deputy-**

**Medicine Cat-**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice -**

**Warriors-**

**1. **_**Crowfang**_**- **A black tom with yellow eyes

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**Apprentices **

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**Queens**

**1.**

**2.**

**Kits**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**Elders**

**1.**

**2.**

**Duskclan**

**Leader-**

**Deputy-**

**Medicine Cat-**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice -**

**Warriors-**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**Apprentices **

**1. **_**Nightpaw**_**- **a striking black she cat with electric lime green eyes and silver ringlets that go up her left leg that seem to sparkle_**( Fire Main)**_

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6. **

**Queens**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**Kits**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**Elders**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**Okay so there are the Clans Hope you like them have fun creating cats ;) Darketh/Cali **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks So Much For Giving Me Cats and only One Main is left and 2 Secondary Mains (The secondary ones will be mentioned a lot just not a lot of there POV like the mains and they do not have an element power :) ) So Well I chose two cats and they are Vixenpaw from Lark's Song and Eaglepaw from Cloudy-The NightMareQueen So the last Earth main has to be a tom and the first Secondary Main is Fadingpaw by Nickel2011 so congrats I want At least one of the secondary mains to be a tom and if you are chosen as A Main or a Secondary Main I need to message you so keep your eye out for that and its for plotline purposes Thanks again and do not forget to put Darketh Rocks :) - Darketh/Cali **

**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen- I have no idea how you come up with such great cat personalities I love them so much and Thanks for Eaglepaw and Watch out for my message **

**Shiningstarwhiteback- I liked Shadowpaw and her description was good just not as good as others I'm so sorry would you still like me to add her though**

**Lark's Song- Already Messaged you and Thanks I love Vixenpaw and her personality it made me smile when I saw her Thanks **

**Violetsong-Thank you for an Elder like no one likes to create them even though I Love Them and I will use her as another apprentice and I will make her be mentioned a lot for you :) and I put your Elder in Solarclan **

**Ambercloud of Skyclan- Thanks For your cats and Now I have a Leader and Deputy and Nightpaw has a mentor Thanks and can you fill out the froms for the family members please **

**Silverwolf- I love Shadepaw may I ask if she can be a Secondary Main and wouold that be okay Thanks **

**ALSO NO MORE LUNARCLAN APPRENTICES THANKS :)**

**RULES**

**1 No stupid names like Pencilhead or Forkjump Okay **

**2 No making them have wings or superpowers unless you are trying out for the main powers and would like to mention with your main tryout which is the elements **

**3 No Complaining or Begging I do not like Complaniers or Beggers you just need to simply ask and just get over it if you did not get in :)**

**4 You may send in as many cats as you like just not let all of them be five apprentices or 6 kits have a variety when you send them. **

**5 If you ask for a Main/Leader/Deputy/Medicine Cat/ Medicine Cat Apprentice please send in a warrior or queen or apprentice or elder or kit with them :)**

**6 No weird colors like a bright lavender pelt with pink eyes and a red nose NO JUST NO NO CAT WILL EVER LOOK LIKE THAT XD**

**7 Be descriptive and take pride in your cats **

**8 Have FUN :))))))))**

**If your read these rules please put Darketh Rocks at the top of your app **

**Norma APP**

**Name-**

**Age(moons)-**

**Clan-**

**Rank-**

**Personality-**

**Description-**

**Other-**

**Main APP**

**Name-**

**Age(moons)-**

**Clan-**

**Rank-**

**Element-**

**Personality(descriptive please)-**

**Description-**

**Talents-**

**Mentor-**

**Friends-**

**Enemies-**

**Siblings/ Family-**

**History-**

**Do You want Romance -**

**If so Describe -**

**Anything Else (like a prized possesion or other things )**

**Mains-**

**Earth Main-**

**Air Main-**Eaglepaw-**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen**

**Fire Main- **Nightpaw **- EternalDarkness101 **

**Water Main**-Rosepaw-**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen**

**Sky Main-**Vixenpaw-**Lark's Song**

**Secondary Mains **

**1.**Fadingpaw**-Nickel2011**

**2.**

**3.**

**Clans -**

**TwilightClan **

**Leader- **_**Circestar**_- a golden she cat with bright gazing jade green eyes and black ringlets up one leg she has sleek fur and is very beautiful.

**Deputy-**

**Medicine Cat-**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice - **_**Tansypaw**_**- **A pale golden she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors-**

**1. **_**Blazeclaw**_**-**A dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes**( Apprentice Eaglepaw)**

**2. **_**Graystorm**_**-**A gray tom with amber eyes **(Mate-Lilly Step , Apprentice- Breezepaw)**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**Apprentices **

**1. **_**Eaglepaw**_**-**small gray tabby tom with a white underberlly and amber eyes. He is small for a tom with paws that are too big for him. His ears are abnormally large and this has earned him the nickname Batpaw or Batears. Eaglepaw's legs and tail are too long for his body which makes him trip even more. Not a very accurately preportioned cat**.( Air Main)**

**2. **_**Bluepaw**_**-**A blue-gray tom with hazel eyes

**3.**_**Breezepaw**_**-**A blue-gray tom with one white paw and amber eyes

**4.**_**Mudpaw**_**-**A very muscular brown tabby tom with green eyes 

**5.**

**6. **

**Queens**

**1. **_**Lillystep**_**-**A brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and green eyes

**2.**

**3.**

**Kits**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**Elders**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**Solarclan**

**Leader-**

**Deputy-**

**Medicine Cat-**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice -**

**Warriors-**

**1. **

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**Apprentices **

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**Queens**

**1.**

**2.**

**Kits**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**Elders**

**1. **_**Redwing**_**-**A faded ginger she-cat with yellow eyes. had white paws 

**2.**

**Lunarclan**

**Leader- **_**Darkstar**_**- **a black tom with amber eyes

**Deputy-**

**Medicine Cat-**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice - **_**Fadingpaw**_**- **A pale, ghostly grey she-cat with faded blue eyes**.****(Secondary Main)**

**Warriors-**

**1. **_**Smoketail**_**-**A gray tom with black paws, tail, ears and amber eyes**.(Apprentice -Rosepaw****)**

**2. **_**Mossfeather**_**-**A pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes **(Apprentice- Whisperpaw)**

**3. **_**Spottedflight-**_calico she cat with green eyes **( Apprentice - Flakepaw)**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**10.**

**11.**

**Apprentices **

**1. **_**Rosepaw**_**-**a petite little cat who is very small and slender. She isn't built to fight and has a slim build that is better for hunting. Her pelt is short, sleek, and black. Her pelt is always groomed sleek because her mother is overprotective and always trying to have Rosepaw be her kit. She has bright green eyes that are big and stand out against her black fur. **(Water Main)**  
><strong>2. <strong>_**Flakepaw**_- a pure white she cat with blue eyes

**3.**_**Badgerpaw**_**- **A black tom with a white underbelly, paws, and amber eyes. 

**4. **_**Frostpaw**_**-**a gray she cat with icy blue eyes

**5. **_**Falconpaw**_**-**Brown tabby tom with a light cream underbelly and amber eyes

**6. **_**Meteorpaw**_**-**A dark gray tabby tom with silvery-blue eyes

**7. **_**Whisperpaw**_**-**Light gray tabby with green eyes

**8. **_**Skypaw- **_Brown tabby tom with a light cream underbelly and amber eyes

**9. **_**Rainpaw- **_A silvery gray she-cat with a few white specks and a pure silver stripe down her back a pretty blue eyes 

**Queens**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**Kits**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**Elders**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**Dawnclan**

**Leader-**

**Deputy-**

**Medicine Cat-**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice - **_**Vixenpaw- **_A Undersized, slim, pretty, bright ginger she-cat with white tiger-like markings on her face, a bushy tail and deep blue eyes. She has a mysterious, deep scar over her right eye, makign her blind in that eye. **(Sky Main)**

**Warriors-**

**1. **_**Crowfang**_**- **A black tom with yellow eyes

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**Apprentices **

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**Queens**

**1.**

**2.**

**Kits**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**Elders**

**1.**

**2.**

**Duskclan**

**Leader- **_**Heatherstar**_**-**Golden shecat with hints of light brown in her pelt, green eyes

**Deputy- **_**Stormstep**_**-** Dark grey tom with amber eyes. The fur on his paws is longer than the rest of his fur**. (Apprentice- Nightpaw )**

**Medicine Cat-**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice -**

**Warriors-**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**Apprentices **

**1. **_**Nightpaw**_**- **a striking black she cat with electric lime green eyes and silver ringlets that go up her left leg that seem to sparkle_**( Fire Main)**_

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6. **

**Queens**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**Kits**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**Elders**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**Okay so there are the Clans Hope you like them have fun creating cats ;) Darketh/Cali **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the cats I'm so excited for this story really I've got some plans and please send in more for me I like love them all okay our last Main I think Is Rushingpaw by Shadowclanwarrior so thanks and our last she cat Secondary Main is Shadepaw by SilverWolf1499 so I need 1 more tom secondary main and then we are done with mains and send in cats for the clans :) Also The Last Sketch's cat Blackpetal is a guide for the story as when the story starts getting going so Yay .Thanks so much - Darketh/Cali**

**SilverWolf1499- I love Shadepaw hope you are happy with her being a secondary main and I have plans so I can't wait. **

**Shadowclanwarrior-Thanks so much for letting me use Rushingpaw and your other cats ;))))))**

**Splashfoot123- Thanks for Spottedshadow I love the name**

**The Last Sketch- Thanks so much for Blackpetal I needed her and I cant wait for her parts . **

**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen- You have alot of mains its amazing so yeah would you like Smokepaw to be maybe a secondary I'm not sure but thanks **

**RandomFandom- Thanks for letting me use Burstpaw, Jaypaw, Honeyleaf, and Pinestripes for Twilightclan and my story :)**

**ALSO NO MORE LUNARCLAN OR TWILIGHTCLAN APPRENTICES THANKS :)**

**RULES**

**1 No stupid names like Pencilhead or Forkjump Okay **

**2 No making them have wings or superpowers unless you are trying out for the main powers and would like to mention with your main tryout which is the elements **

**3 No Complaining or Begging I do not like Complaniers or Beggers you just need to simply ask and just get over it if you did not get in :)**

**4 You may send in as many cats as you like just not let all of them be five apprentices or 6 kits have a variety when you send them. **

**5 If you ask for a Main/Leader/Deputy/Medicine Cat/ Medicine Cat Apprentice please send in a warrior or queen or apprentice or elder or kit with them :)**

**6 No weird colors like a bright lavender pelt with pink eyes and a red nose NO JUST NO NO CAT WILL EVER LOOK LIKE THAT XD**

**7 Be descriptive and take pride in your cats **

**8 Have FUN :))))))))**

**If your read these rules please put Darketh Rocks at the top of your app **

**Norma APP**

**Name-**

**Age(moons)-**

**Clan-**

**Rank-**

**Personality-**

**Description-**

**Other-**

**Main APP**

**Name-**

**Age(moons)-**

**Clan-**

**Rank-**

**Element-**

**Personality(descriptive please)-**

**Description-**

**Talents-**

**Mentor-**

**Friends-**

**Enemies-**

**Siblings/ Family-**

**History-**

**Do You want Romance -**

**If so Describe -**

**Anything Else (like a prized possesion or other things )**

**Mains-**

**Earth Main- **Rushingpaw**-Shadowclanwarrior**

**Air Main-**Eaglepaw-**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen**

**Fire Main- **Nightpaw **- EternalDarkness101 **

**Water Main**-Rosepaw-**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen**

**Sky Main-**Vixenpaw-**Lark's Song**

**Secondary Mains **

**1.**Fadingpaw**-Nickel2011**

**2.**Shadepaw**-SilverWolf1499**

**3.**

**Guide- **Blackpetal**- The Last Sketch**

**Clans -**

**TwilightClan **

**Leader- **_**Circestar**_- a golden she cat with bright gazing jade green eyes and black ringlets up one leg she has sleek fur and is very beautiful.

**Deputy-**

**Medicine Cat-**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice - **_**Tansypaw**_**- **A pale golden she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors-**

**1. **_**Blazeclaw**_**-**A dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes**( Apprentice Eaglepaw)**

**2. **_**Graystorm**_**-**A gray tom with amber eyes **(Mate-Lilly Step , Apprentice- Breezepaw)**

**3. **_**Spottedshadow**_**- **a pretty tortoiseshell with amber eyes **(Apprentice- Bluepaw)**

**4. **_**Honeyleaf**_**-**Honey-colored she-cat w/curly fur and brown eyes **( Mate- Pinestripes Apprentice- Jaypaw)**

**5.**_**Pinestripes**_**-**Brown tom w/black tabby stripes and yellow eyes **(Mate Honeyleaf Apprentice- Burstpaw)**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**Apprentices **

**1. **_**Eaglepaw**_**-**small gray tabby tom with a white underberlly and amber eyes. He is small for a tom with paws that are too big for him. His ears are abnormally large and this has earned him the nickname Batpaw or Batears. Eaglepaw's legs and tail are too long for his body which makes him trip even more. Not a very accurately preportioned cat**.( Air Main)**

**2. **_**Bluepaw**_**-**A blue-gray tom with hazel eyes

**3.**_**Breezepaw**_**-**A blue-gray tom with one white paw and amber eyes

**4.**_**Mudpaw**_**-**A very muscular brown tabby tom with green eyes 

**5. **_**Burstpaw**_**-**Golden she-cat w/ginger stripes green eyes that have flecks of violet

**6. **_**Jaypaw**_**-**Smoky gray tom w/dark gray paws,tail-tip,and rings going down his tail;has bright blue eyes

**Queens**

**1. **_**Lillystep**_**-**A brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and green eyes

**2.**

**3.**

**Kits**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**Elders**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**Solarclan**

**Leader-**

**Deputy-**

**Medicine Cat-**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice -**

**Warriors-**

**1. **_**Silverheart**_**-**Silver she-cat with light blue eyes **(Mate-Waterfur Apprentice- Shadepaw)**

**2. **_**Waterfur**_**-**Black tom with amber eyes **(Mate- Silverheart Apprentice- Rushingpaw****)**

**3. **_**Blackpetal**_**- **lithe, long legged ashy black she-cat with wide pitch black eyes with a shade of amber**. (Guide)**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**Apprentices **

**1. **_**Shadepaw**_**-**Black she-cat with bright green eyes

**2. **_**Rushingpaw-**_Silver tom with blue eyes **( Earth Main)**

**3. **_**Firepaw-**_Bright ginger tom with blue eyes

**4.**

**5.**

**Queens**

**1.**

**2.**

**Kits**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**Elders**

**1. **_**Redwing**_**-**A faded ginger she-cat with yellow eyes. had white paws 

**2.**

**Lunarclan**

**Leader- **_**Darkstar**_**- **a black tom with amber eyes

**Deputy-**

**Medicine Cat-**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice - **_**Fadingpaw**_**- **A pale, ghostly grey she-cat with faded blue eyes**.****(Secondary Main)**

**Warriors-**

**1. **_**Smoketail**_**-**A gray tom with black paws, tail, ears and amber eyes**.(Apprentice -Rosepaw****)**

**2. **_**Mossfeather**_**-**A pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes **(Apprentice- Whisperpaw)**

**3. **_**Spottedflight-**_calico she cat with green eyes **( Apprentice - Flakepaw)**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**10.**

**11.**

**Apprentices **

**1. **_**Rosepaw**_**-**a petite little cat who is very small and slender. She isn't built to fight and has a slim build that is better for hunting. Her pelt is short, sleek, and black. Her pelt is always groomed sleek because her mother is overprotective and always trying to have Rosepaw be her kit. She has bright green eyes that are big and stand out against her black fur. **(Water Main)**  
><strong>2. <strong>_**Flakepaw**_- a pure white she cat with blue eyes

**3.**_**Badgerpaw**_**- **A black tom with a white underbelly, paws, and amber eyes. 

**4. **_**Frostpaw**_**-**a gray she cat with icy blue eyes

**5. **_**Falconpaw**_**-**Brown tabby tom with a light cream underbelly and amber eyes

**6. **_**Meteorpaw**_**-**A dark gray tabby tom with silvery-blue eyes

**7. **_**Whisperpaw**_**-**Light gray tabby with green eyes

**8. **_**Skypaw- **_Brown tabby tom with a light cream underbelly and amber eyes

**9. **_**Rainpaw- **_A silvery gray she-cat with a few white specks and a pure silver stripe down her back a pretty blue eyes 

**Queens**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**Kits**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**Elders**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**Dawnclan**

**Leader-**

**Deputy-**

**Medicine Cat-**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice - **_**Vixenpaw- **_A Undersized, slim, pretty, bright ginger she-cat with white tiger-like markings on her face, a bushy tail and deep blue eyes. She has a mysterious, deep scar over her right eye, makign her blind in that eye. **(Sky Main)**

**Warriors-**

**1. **_**Crowfang**_**- **A black tom with yellow eyes

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**Apprentices **

**1.**_**Shadepaw-**_ a sleek and lean she-cat with a short pitch black pelt, pure white paws, underbelly, and tip of tail, and dark and light gray tabby stripes on her legs, tail, back, and underbelly. Her eyes are dark amber and lined with dark grey. She also has white marks on her face that look like swirls almost**. (Secondary Main)**

**2.**_**Featherpaw**_**-**a fluffy white she cat with light grey tabby stripes and paws and light green eyes.

**3. **

**4.**

**5.**

**Queens**

**1.**

**2.**

**Kits**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**Elders**

**1.**

**2.**

**Duskclan**

**Leader- **_**Heatherstar**_**-**Golden shecat with hints of light brown in her pelt, green eyes

**Deputy- **_**Stormstep**_**-** Dark grey tom with amber eyes. The fur on his paws is longer than the rest of his fur**. (Apprentice- Nightpaw )**

**Medicine Cat-**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice -**

**Warriors-**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**Apprentices **

**1. **_**Nightpaw**_**- **a striking black she cat with electric lime green eyes and silver ringlets that go up her left leg that seem to sparkle_**( Fire Main)**_

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6. **

**Queens**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**Kits**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**Elders**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**Okay so there are the Clans Hope you like them have fun creating cats ;) Darketh/Cali **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay some expanations okay our secondary main is Smokepaw but I would like one more tom secondary main so there will be four I would kind of like him to be a snarky cynical type so have fun and creat cats please I will start the story right after my create a cat is finished so Thanks so MUCH :)-Darketh/Cali**

**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen- Thanks so much for Smokepaw ;) and the other cats.**

**Lark's Song- I'm Not Sure maybe you can ask the creator of Eaglepaw **

**Shiningstarwhiteback-No Im sorry but It has to be a tom now **

**Shadowclanwarrior-Awesome More Kittehs YAY**

**Splashfoot123-Thanks for Streamkit **

**ALSO NO MORE LUNARCLAN OR TWILIGHTCLAN APPRENTICES THANKS :)**

**RULES**

**1 No stupid names like Pencilhead or Forkjump Okay **

**2 No making them have wings or superpowers unless you are trying out for the main powers and would like to mention with your main tryout which is the elements **

**3 No Complaining or Begging I do not like Complaniers or Beggers you just need to simply ask and just get over it if you did not get in :)**

**4 You may send in as many cats as you like just not let all of them be five apprentices or 6 kits have a variety when you send them. **

**5 If you ask for a Main/Leader/Deputy/Medicine Cat/ Medicine Cat Apprentice please send in a warrior or queen or apprentice or elder or kit with them :)**

**6 No weird colors like a bright lavender pelt with pink eyes and a red nose NO JUST NO NO CAT WILL EVER LOOK LIKE THAT XD**

**7 Be descriptive and take pride in your cats **

**8 Have FUN :))))))))**

**If your read these rules please put Darketh Rocks at the top of your app **

**Norma APP**

**Name-**

**Age(moons)-**

**Clan-**

**Rank-**

**Personality-**

**Description-**

**Other-**

**Main APP**

**Name-**

**Age(moons)-**

**Clan-**

**Rank-**

**Element-**

**Personality(descriptive please)-**

**Description-**

**Talents-**

**Mentor-**

**Friends-**

**Enemies-**

**Siblings/ Family-**

**History-**

**Do You want Romance -**

**If so Describe -**

**Anything Else (like a prized possesion or other things )**

**Mains-**

**Earth Main- **Rushingpaw**-Shadowclanwarrior**

**Air Main-**Eaglepaw-**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen**

**Fire Main- **Nightpaw **- EternalDarkness101 **

**Water Main**-Rosepaw-**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen**

**Sky Main-**Vixenpaw-**Lark's Song**

**Secondary Mains **

**1.**Fadingpaw**-Nickel2011**

**2.**Shadepaw**-SilverWolf1499**

**-Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen**

**4.**

**Guide- **Blackpetal**- The Last Sketch**

**Clans -**

**TwilightClan **

**Leader- **_**Circestar**_- a golden she cat with bright gazing jade green eyes and black ringlets up one leg she has sleek fur and is very beautiful.

**Deputy-**_**Frozenlight**_**-**A gray tom with white paws and amber eyes. **(Mate-Goldenfeather Apprentice-Mudpaw)**

**Medicine Cat- **_**Riverheart-**_Blue gray tom with with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice - **_**Tansypaw**_**- **A pale golden she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors-**

**1. **_**Blazeclaw**_**-**A dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes**( Apprentice Eaglepaw)**

**2. **_**Graystorm**_**-**A gray tom with amber eyes **(Mate-Lillystep , Apprentice- Breezepaw)**

**3. **_**Spottedshadow**_**- **a pretty tortoiseshell with amber eyes **(Apprentice- Bluepaw)**

**4. **_**Honeyleaf**_**-**Honey-colored she-cat w/curly fur and brown eyes **( Mate- Pinestripes Apprentice- Jaypaw)**

**5.**_**Pinestripes**_**-**Brown tom w/black tabby stripes and yellow eyes **(Mate Honeyleaf Apprentice- Burstpaw)**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**Apprentices **

**1. **_**Eaglepaw**_**-**small gray tabby tom with a white underberlly and amber eyes. He is small for a tom with paws that are too big for him. His ears are abnormally large and this has earned him the nickname Batpaw or Batears. Eaglepaw's legs and tail are too long for his body which makes him trip even more. Not a very accurately preportioned cat**.( Air Main)**

**2. **_**Bluepaw**_**-**A blue-gray tom with hazel eyes

**3.**_**Breezepaw**_**-**A blue-gray tom with one white paw and amber eyes

**4.**_**Mudpaw**_**-**A very muscular brown tabby tom with green eyes 

**5. **_**Burstpaw**_**-**Golden she-cat w/ginger stripes green eyes that have flecks of violet

**6. **_**Jaypaw**_**-**Smoky gray tom w/dark gray paws,tail-tip,and rings going down his tail;has bright blue eyes

**Queens**

**1. **_**Lillystep**_**-**A brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and green eyes**(Mate-Graystorm, Kits-Streamkit(girl) )**

**2. **_**Goldenfeather**_**-**A golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes**.(Mate-Frozenlight Kits - Sunkit,Streamkit(boy), Stonekit)**

**3.**

**Kits**

**1. **_**Sunkit**_**-**A pale golden she-cat with amber eyes

**2. **_**Streamkit**_**-**A pale gray Tom with blue eyes

**3. **_**Stonekit**_**-**A dark gray Tom with amber eyes.

**4.**_**Streamkit-**_A silver gray she cat with amber eyes

**5.**

**6.**

**Elders**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**Solarclan**

**Leader- **_**Foxstar**_**-**Ginger and white she-cat with sky blue eyes

**Deputy-**

**Medicine Cat-**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice -**

**Warriors-**

**1. **_**Silverheart**_**-**Silver she-cat with light blue eyes **(Mate-Waterfur Apprentice- Shadepaw)**

**2. **_**Waterfur**_**-**Black tom with amber eyes **(Mate- Silverheart Apprentice- Rushingpaw****)**

**3. **_**Blackpetal**_**- **lithe, long legged ashy black she-cat with wide pitch black eyes with a shade of amber**. (Guide)**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**Apprentices **

**1. **_**Shadepaw**_**-**Black she-cat with bright green eyes

**2. **_**Rushingpaw-**_Silver tom with blue eyes **( Earth Main)**

**3. **_**Firepaw-**_Bright ginger tom with blue eyes

**4.**

**5.**

**Queens**

**1.**

**2.**

**Kits**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**Elders**

**1. **_**Redwing**_**-**A faded ginger she-cat with yellow eyes. had white paws 

**2.**

**Lunarclan**

**Leader- **_**Darkstar**_**- **a black tom with amber eyes

**Deputy- **_**Mistfur**_**-**Black she-cat with dark blue eyes 

**Medicine Cat-**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice - **_**Fadingpaw**_**- **A pale, ghostly grey she-cat with faded blue eyes**.****(Secondary Main)**

**Warriors-**

**1. **_**Smoketail**_**-**A gray tom with black paws, tail, ears and amber eyes**.(Apprentice -Rosepaw****)**

**2. **_**Mossfeather**_**-**A pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes **(Apprentice- Whisperpaw)**

**3. **_**Spottedflight-**_calico she cat with green eyes **( Apprentice - Flakepaw)**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**10.**

**11.**

**Apprentices **

**1. **_**Rosepaw**_**-**a petite little cat who is very small and slender. She isn't built to fight and has a slim build that is better for hunting. Her pelt is short, sleek, and black. Her pelt is always groomed sleek because her mother is overprotective and always trying to have Rosepaw be her kit. She has bright green eyes that are big and stand out against her black fur. **(Water Main)**  
><strong>2. <strong>_**Flakepaw**_- a pure white she cat with blue eyes

**3.**_**Badgerpaw**_**- **A black tom with a white underbelly, paws, and amber eyes. 

**4. **_**Frostpaw**_**-**a gray she cat with icy blue eyes

**5. **_**Falconpaw**_**-**Brown tabby tom with a light cream underbelly and amber eyes

**6. **_**Meteorpaw**_**-**A dark gray tabby tom with silvery-blue eyes

**7. **_**Whisperpaw**_**-**Light gray tabby with green eyes

**8. **_**Skypaw- **_Brown tabby tom with a light cream underbelly and amber eyes

**9. **_**Rainpaw- **_A silvery gray she-cat with a few white specks and a pure silver stripe down her back a pretty blue eyes 

**Queens**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**Kits**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**Elders**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**Dawnclan**

**Leader-**

**Deputy-**

**Medicine Cat-**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice - **_**Vixenpaw- **_A Undersized, slim, pretty, bright ginger she-cat with white tiger-like markings on her face, a bushy tail and deep blue eyes. She has a mysterious, deep scar over her right eye, makign her blind in that eye. **(Sky Main)**

**Warriors-**

**1. **_**Crowfang**_**- **A black tom with yellow eyes

**2.**_**Beetleclaw**_**-**Brown tom with black stripes and bright green eyes**(Mate Graystream)**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**Apprentices **

**1.**_**Shadepaw-**_ a sleek and lean she-cat with a short pitch black pelt, pure white paws, underbelly, and tip of tail, and dark and light gray tabby stripes on her legs, tail, back, and underbelly. Her eyes are dark amber and lined with dark grey. She also has white marks on her face that look like swirls almost**. (Secondary Main)**

**2.**_**Featherpaw**_**-**a fluffy white she cat with light grey tabby stripes and paws and light green eyes.

**3. **

**4.**

**5.**

**Queens**

**1. **_**Graystream**_**-**Gray she-cat with light amber eyes** (Mate-Beetleclaw Kits-Snowkit, Leafkit)**

**2.**

**Kits**

**1.**_**Snowkit-**_White she-cat with bright green eyes

**2.**_**Leafkit**_**-**Brown she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes 

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**Elders**

**1.**

**2.**

**Duskclan**

**Leader- **_**Heatherstar**_**-**Golden shecat with hints of light brown in her pelt, green eyes

**Deputy- **_**Stormstep**_**-** Dark grey tom with amber eyes. The fur on his paws is longer than the rest of his fur**. (Apprentice- Nightpaw )**

**Medicine Cat-**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice -**

**Warriors-**

**1. **_**Ravenclaw**_**-**Black tom with white paws**(Apprentice-Smokepaw)**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**Apprentices **

**1. **_**Nightpaw**_**- **a striking black she cat with electric lime green eyes and silver ringlets that go up her left leg that seem to sparkle_**( Fire Main)**_

**2.**_**Smokepaw**_**-**A dark smokey gray tom who is about average size for a tom. He has a long pelt with a feathery tail and whiskers. His eyes are pale amber with flecks of hazel and green in them**.(Secondary Main)**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6. **

**Queens**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**Kits**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**Elders**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**Okay so there are the Clans Hope you like them have fun creating cats ;) Darketh/Cali **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for all the cats everyone I'm getting closer :)))). Anyway the last secondary main is Icepaw by GrayJay13 thanks so much Mains are now closed all of them anyway please create more cats :))-Darketh/Cali**

**Shiningstarwhiteback-Im sorry but mains are now closed want me to add Skypaw anyway**

**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen-Thaks so much I enjoy all thes cats **

**RandomFandom-Thanks for the Kittehs YAY**

**Shadowclanwarrior-Thanks for all your kittehs too :)))**

**GrayJay13-I loved Icepaw just what I was looking for and Congrats :)**

**Streampebble- Wow Thanks for all the cats so happy **

**Chibi PO'd Hiei-Wow confusing name lol but I like it and thanks for Briarstorm.**

**frostfur72-Again so sorry that they are closed want me to add Wolfpaw anyway **

**TWILIGHTCLAN IS NOW CLOSED**

**NO MORE ELDERS AND APPRENTICES IN SOLARCLAN**

**NO MORE APPRENTICES IN LUNARCLAN**

**NO MORE QUEENS OR KITS IN DAWNCLAN**

**NO MORE DUSKCLAN WARRIORS **

**THANKS **

**RULES**

**1 No stupid names like Pencilhead or Forkjump Okay **

**2 No making them have wings or superpowers unless you are trying out for the main powers and would like to mention with your main tryout which is the elements **

**3 No Complaining or Begging I do not like Complaniers or Beggers you just need to simply ask and just get over it if you did not get in :)**

**4 You may send in as many cats as you like just not let all of them be five apprentices or 6 kits have a variety when you send them. **

**5 If you ask for a Main/Leader/Deputy/Medicine Cat/ Medicine Cat Apprentice please send in a warrior or queen or apprentice or elder or kit with them :)**

**6 No weird colors like a bright lavender pelt with pink eyes and a red nose NO JUST NO NO CAT WILL EVER LOOK LIKE THAT XD**

**7 Be descriptive and take pride in your cats **

**8 Have FUN :))))))))**

**If your read these rules please put Darketh Rocks at the top of your app **

**Norma APP**

**Name-**

**Age(moons)-**

**Clan-**

**Rank-**

**Personality-**

**Description-**

**Other-**

**Main APP**

**Name-**

**Age(moons)-**

**Clan-**

**Rank-**

**Element-**

**Personality(descriptive please)-**

**Description-**

**Talents-**

**Mentor-**

**Friends-**

**Enemies-**

**Siblings/ Family-**

**History-**

**Do You want Romance -**

**If so Describe -**

**Anything Else (like a prized possesion or other things )**

**Mains-**

**Earth Main- **Rushingpaw**-Shadowclanwarrior**

**Air Main-**Eaglepaw-**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen**

**Fire Main- **Nightpaw **- EternalDarkness101 **

**Water Main**-Rosepaw-**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen**

**Sky Main-**Vixenpaw-**Lark's Song**

**Secondary Mains **

**1.**Fadingpaw**-Nickel2011**

**2.**Shadepaw**-SilverWolf1499**

**3.**Smokepaw**-Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen**

**4. **Icepaw**-GrayJay13**

**Guide- **Blackpetal**- The Last Sketch**

**Clans -**

**TwilightClan **

**Leader- **_**Circestar**_- a golden she cat with bright gazing jade green eyes and black ringlets up one leg she has sleek fur and is very beautiful.

**Deputy-**_**Frozenlight**_**-**A gray tom with white paws and amber eyes. **(Mate-Goldenfeather Apprentice-Mudpaw)**

**Medicine Cat- **_**Riverheart-**_Blue gray tom with with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice - **_**Tansypaw**_**- **A pale golden she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors-**

**1. **_**Blazeclaw**_**-**A dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes**( Apprentice Eaglepaw)**

**2. **_**Graystorm**_**-**A gray tom with amber eyes **(Mate-Lillystep , Apprentice- Breezepaw)**

**3. **_**Spottedshadow**_**- **a pretty tortoiseshell with amber eyes **(Apprentice- Bluepaw)**

**4. **_**Honeyleaf**_**-**Honey-colored she-cat w/curly fur and brown eyes **( Mate- Pinestripes Apprentice- Jaypaw)**

**5.**_**Pinestripes**_**-**Brown tom w/black tabby stripes and yellow eyes **(Mate Honeyleaf Apprentice- Burstpaw)**

**6.**_**Feathersong**_**-**A pale brown she-cat with faint tabby stripes and brown eyes **(Mate- Lionstorm)**

**7.**_**Lionstorm**_**-**A golden tom with green eyes **(Mate -Feathersong)**

**8.**_**Shadestep**_**-**A dark gray tom with black paws and amber eyes **(Mate -Whiteflower)**

**9. **_**Rainpelt-**_Blue gray tom with green eyes 

**Apprentices **

**1. **_**Eaglepaw**_**-**small gray tabby tom with a white underberlly and amber eyes. He is small for a tom with paws that are too big for him. His ears are abnormally large and this has earned him the nickname Batpaw or Batears. Eaglepaw's legs and tail are too long for his body which

**2. **_**Bluepaw**_**-**A blue-gray tom with hazel eyes

**3.**_**Breezepaw**_**-**A blue-gray tom with one white paw and amber eyes

**4.**_**Mudpaw**_**-**A very muscular brown tabby tom with green eyes 

**5. **_**Burstpaw**_**-**Golden she-cat w/ginger stripes green eyes that have flecks of violet

**6. **_**Jaypaw**_**-**Smoky gray tom w/dark gray paws,tail-tip,and rings going down his tail;has bright blue eyes

**Queens**

**1. **_**Lillystep**_**-**A brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and green eyes**(Mate-Graystorm, Kits-Streamkit(girl) )**

**2. **_**Goldenfeather**_**-**A golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes**.(Mate-Frozenlight Kits - Sunkit,Streamkit(boy), Stonekit)**

**3.**_**Whiteflower**_**-**A pure white she-cat with blue eyes **(Mate-Shadestep Kits- Moonkit and Nightkit)**

**Kits**

**1. **_**Sunkit**_**-**A pale golden she-cat with amber eyes

**2. **_**Streamkit**_**-**A pale gray Tom with blue eyes

**3. **_**Stonekit**_**-**A dark gray Tom with amber eyes.

**4.**_**Streamkit-**_A silver gray she cat with amber eyes

**5.**_**Moonkit**_**-**A pure white she-cat with amber eyes.

**6.**_**Nightkit**_**-**A sleek black tom with amber eyes

**Elders**

**1.**_**Flamesong-**_very bright ginger she-cat with one black stripe at the middle of her

**2. **_**Peachbranch**_**-**smoky gray tom with white belly and paws

**3.**_**Mothflight**_**-**light brown tabby she-cat wirh amber eyes

**Solarclan**

**Leader- **_**Foxstar**_**-**Ginger and white she-cat with sky blue eyes

**Deputy-**

**Medicine Cat-**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice -**_**Dovepaw**_**-**creamy white she-cat

**Warriors-**

**1. **_**Silverheart**_**-**Silver she-cat with light blue eyes **(Mate-Waterfur Apprentice- Shadepaw)**

**2. **_**Waterfur**_**-**Black tom with amber eyes **(Mate- Silverheart Apprentice- Rushingpaw****)**  
><strong>3. <strong>_**Blackpetal**_**- **lithe, long legged ashy black she-cat with wide pitch black eyes with a shade of amber**. (Guide Apprentice Tanglepaw)**

**4.**_**Ferrettail**_**-**Ginger tom and white tom with green eyes **(Mate Swanheart Apprentice- Firepaw)**

**5. **_**Fogfur**_**-**spotted pale gray tom with blue-green eyes

**6.**_**Waterpelt**_**-**sleek blue gray she-cat with blue eyes**.(Mate-Fishsplash)**

**7.**_**Fishsplash**_**-**ginger tabby tom with green eyes**(Mate Waterpelt)**

**8.**

**9.**

**Apprentices **

**1. **_**Shadepaw**_**-**Black she-cat with bright green eyes

**2. **_**Rushingpaw-**_Silver tom with blue eyes **( Earth Main)**

**3. **_**Firepaw-**_Bright ginger tom with blue eyes

**4. **_**Tanglepaw**_**-**A brown tabby she-cat with white spots and forest green eyes

**5. **_**Icepaw-**_lithe,dark grey tabby tom with black paws, tail-tip, ears and bright ice blue also has a scar running across the outside half of his left eye(causing it to be blind and a foggy sort of blue instead of it's usual brightness)(Secondary Main)

**6.**_**Iciclepaw**_**-**silver and white tabby she-cat with gray eyes  
><strong>7.<strong>_**Mudpaw**_**-**dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>8.<strong>_**Grasspaw**_**-**light brown tabby tom

**Queens**

**1. **_**Swanheart**_**-**Pretty white she-cat with green eyes**(Mate- Ferrettail Kits- Gingerkit,Whitekit)**

**2.**

**Kits**

**1.**_**Gingerkit**_**-**Ginger she-cat with green eyes

**2.**_**Whitekit-**_White she-cat with green eyes

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**Elders**

**1. **_**Redwing**_**-**A faded ginger she-cat with yellow eyes. had white paws 

**2.**_**Falconheart**_**-**small dark brown tom with blue eyes

**3.**_**Riverheart-**_silvery white she-cat**(Mate Riverheart)**  
><strong>4.<strong>_**Goosetail**_**-**spotted brown tom**(Mate Goosetail)**  
><strong>5.<strong>_**Littlepond**_**-**small blue-gray she-cat**(Mate Tigertail)**  
><strong>6.<strong>_**Tigertail-**_ginger and black tabby tom**(Mate Littlepond)  
><strong> 

**Lunarclan**

**Leader- **_**Darkstar**_**- **a black tom with amber eyes

**Deputy- **_**Mistfur**_**-**Black she-cat with dark blue eyes 

**Medicine Cat- **_**Tawnyspots-**_A long furred tortoiseshell she-cat with blue-green eyes.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice - **_**Fadingpaw**_**- **A pale, ghostly grey she-cat with faded blue eyes**.****(Secondary Main)**

**Warriors-**

**1. **_**Smoketail**_**-**A gray tom with black paws, tail, ears and amber eyes**.(Apprentice -Rosepaw****)**

**2. **_**Mossfeather**_**-**A pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes **(Apprentice- Whisperpaw)**

**3. **_**Spottedflight-**_calico she cat with green eyes **( Apprentice - Flakepaw)**

**-**Black she-cat with light amber eyes**(Apprentice Frostpaw)**

**5. **_**Pigeonfeather**_**-**fluffy pale gray she cat with green eyes

**6. **_**Jackeltail**_**-**gray-brown tom with black tipped tail and large ears**(Mate-Wingfeather)**

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**10.**

**11.**

**Apprentices **

**1. **_**Rosepaw**_**-**a petite little cat who is very small and slender. She isn't built to fight and has a slim build that is better for hunting. Her pelt is short, sleek, and black. Her pelt is always groomed sleek because her mother is overprotective and always trying to have Rosepaw be her kit. She has bright green eyes that are big and stand out against her black fur. **(Water Main)**  
><strong>2. <strong>_**Flakepaw**_- a pure white she cat with blue eyes

**3.**_**Badgerpaw**_**- **A black tom with a white underbelly, paws, and amber eyes. 

**4. **_**Frostpaw**_**-**a gray she cat with icy blue eyes

**5. **_**Falconpaw**_**-**Brown tabby tom with a light cream underbelly and amber eyes

**6. **_**Meteorpaw**_**-**A dark gray tabby tom with silvery-blue eyes

**7. **_**Whisperpaw**_**-**Light gray tabby with green eyes

**8. **_**Skypaw- **_Brown tabby tom with a light cream underbelly and amber eyes

**9. **_**Rainpaw- **_A silvery gray she-cat with a few white specks and a pure silver stripe down her back a pretty blue eyes 

**Queens**

**1. **_**Wingfeather**_**-**brown she-cat with white stripes **(Mate-Jackeltail Kits- Crowkit,Rosekit,Squirrelkit)**

**2.**

**3.**

**Kits**

**1.**_**Crowkit**_**-**pretty black she-cat

**2.**_**Rosekit**_**-**creamy brown she-cat with blue eyes

**3.**_**Squirrelkit-**_gray-brown tom with a fluffy tail

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**Elders**

**1.**_**Sageflower**_**-**beautiful light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes 

**2.**

**3.**

**Dawnclan**

**Leader- **_**Brightstar**_**-**Bright ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy-**

**Medicine Cat- **_**Brookwhisper**_**-**A dark silver she-cat with black tabby stripes and blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice - **_**Vixenpaw- **_A Undersized, slim, pretty, bright ginger she-cat with white tiger-like markings on her face, a bushy tail and deep blue eyes. She has a mysterious, deep scar over her right eye, makign her blind in that eye. **(Sky Main)**

**Warriors-**

**1. **_**Crowfang**_**- **A black tom with yellow eyes

**2.**_**Beetleclaw**_**-**Brown tom with black stripes and bright green eyes**(Mate Graystream)**

**3. **_**Forestspots**_**-**tortoiseshell with dark green eyes she cat

**4.**_**Breezefur**_**-**gray-black tom  
><strong>5.<strong>_**Brownear**_**-**light brown with dark brown ears  
><strong>6.<strong>_**Icefur**_**-**pale gray, almost white tom with dark gray eyes and dark gray paws

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**Apprentices **

**1.**_**Shadepaw-**_ a sleek and lean she-cat with a short pitch black pelt, pure white paws, underbelly, and tip of tail, and dark and light gray tabby stripes on her legs, tail, back, and underbelly. Her eyes are dark amber and lined with dark grey. She also has white marks on her face that look like swirls almost**. (Secondary Main)**

**2.**_**Featherpaw**_**-**a fluffy white she cat with light grey tabby stripes and paws and light green eyes.

**3. **_**Basilpaw**_**-**light gray tabby she-cat

**4.**_**Honeypaw**_**-**light brown tabby she-cat

**5.**_**Thymepaw**_**-**dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>6.<strong>_**Frostpaw**_**-**gray tom with blue eyes

**7.**

**Queens**

**1. **_**Graystream**_**-**Gray she-cat with light amber eyes** (Mate-Beetleclaw Kits-Snowkit, Leafkit)**

**2.**_**Silvercloud**_**-**pretty silver tabby she cat with blue eyes and white muzzle**(Mate- Icefur, Kits-Iciclekit,, and Blizzardkit)**

**Kits**

**1.**_**Snowkit-**_White she-cat with bright green eyes

**2.**_**Leafkit**_**-**Brown she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes 

**3.**_**Iciclekit**_**-**small silvery white she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**4.**_**Swankit**_**-**long-legged fluffy white she-cat with green eyes

**5.**_**Frostkit-**_pale gray, almost white tom with pale blue eyes

**6.**_**Blizzardkit**_**-**dark gray tom with white and silver fleck and dark gray eyes

**Elders**

**1. **_**Bagerheart**_**-**large white tom with black patches

**2.**

**Duskclan**

**Leader- **_**Heatherstar**_**-**Golden shecat with hints of light brown in her pelt, green eyes

**Deputy- **_**Stormstep**_**-** Dark grey tom with amber eyes. The fur on his paws is longer than the rest of his fur**. (Apprentice- Nightpaw )**

**Medicine Cat-**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice -**

**Warriors-**

**1. **_**Ravenclaw**_**-**Black tom with white paws**(Apprentice-Smokepaw)**

**2. **_**Runninghorse**_**- **A Long-legged brown and white tom w/yellow eyes ( Mate-Cinderwind)

**3.**_**Liontail**_**-**golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes(Mate-Petalcloud)

**4.**_**Bluefire**_**-**blue-gray tom with blue eyes

**5.**_**Snowstorm-**_pretty long-furred white she cat with blue eyes and pale gray flecks  
><strong>6.<strong>_**Frostpetal**_**-**white she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**7.**_**Littlewhisker**_**-**gray tabby tom

**8.**_**Rowanheart**_**-**ginger tom

**9. **_**Briarstorm-**_dark brown tabby she cat with golden eyes and black feet

**Apprentices **

**1. **_**Nightpaw**_**- **a striking black she cat with electric lime green eyes and silver ringlets that go up her left leg that seem to sparkle_**( Fire Main)**_

**2.**_**Smokepaw**_**-**A dark smokey gray tom who is about average size for a tom. He has a long pelt with a feathery tail and whiskers. His eyes are pale amber with flecks of hazel and green in them**.(Secondary Main)**

**3. **_**Icepaw-**_White tom with dark blue eyes

**4.**_**Honeypaw**_**-**ginger she-cat

**5.**_**Whitepaw**_**-**white tom

**6. **

**Queens**

**1. **_**Cinderwind**_**- **A Beautiful pale gray she-cat w/long soft fur and sparkling green eyes (Mate Runninghorse Kits- Birchkit,Mousekit,Mosskit,and Dirtykit)

**2.**_**Petalcloud-**_gray she cat with white patches(Mate-Liontail Is Expecting 3 Kits)

**3.**

**Kits**

**1.**_**Birchkit**_**-**Adorable white she-kit w/long soft fur,pale gray tabby stripes,and yellow

**2.**_**Mousekit**_**-**Brown she-kit w/glossy fur,white legs,underside, chest,and yellow eyes

**3.**_**Mosskit**_**-**Brown and gray she-kit w/moss green eyes  
><strong>4.<strong>_**Dirtykit-**_Pure white tom-kit except for the brown fur on his chest and his brown ear and tail tips;he has yellow eyes w/green around the pupils 

**5.**

**6.**

**Elders**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**Okay so there are the Clans Hope you like them have fun creating cats ;) Darketh/Cali **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so i didnt get much cats and I still need some so review rember mains and secondary mains are closed and heads up all apprentices and all cats will get mentioned so rember that they will get a spotlight part and the mains and secondary main are special :)))) I'm so ready for this so review review review :))-Darketh/Cali**

**frostfur72-Thanks for letting me add Wolfpaw :)**

**Shadowclanwarrior-Thanks You Rock For All The Cats :)))))))))))!**

**Feathers that cloud your mind- Thanks for your two cats so much :)**

**TWILIGHTCLAN IS NOW CLOSED**

**NO MORE ELDERS AND APPRENTICES IN SOLARCLAN**

**NO MORE APPRENTICES IN LUNARCLAN**

**NO MORE QUEENS OR KITS IN DAWNCLAN**

**NO MORE DUSKCLAN WARRIORS **

**THANKS **

**RULES**

**1 No stupid names like Pencilhead or Forkjump Okay **

**2 No making them have wings or superpowers unless you are trying out for the main powers and would like to mention with your main tryout which is the elements **

**3 No Complaining or Begging I do not like Complaniers or Beggers you just need to simply ask and just get over it if you did not get in :)**

**4 You may send in as many cats as you like just not let all of them be five apprentices or 6 kits have a variety when you send them. **

**5 If you ask for a Main/Leader/Deputy/Medicine Cat/ Medicine Cat Apprentice please send in a warrior or queen or apprentice or elder or kit with them :)**

**6 No weird colors like a bright lavender pelt with pink eyes and a red nose NO JUST NO NO CAT WILL EVER LOOK LIKE THAT XD**

**7 Be descriptive and take pride in your cats **

**8 Have FUN :))))))))**

**If your read these rules please put Darketh Rocks at the top of your app **

**Norma APP**

**Name-**

**Age(moons)-**

**Clan-**

**Rank-**

**Personality-**

**Description-**

**Other-**

**Main APP**

**Name-**

**Age(moons)-**

**Clan-**

**Rank-**

**Element-**

**Personality(descriptive please)-**

**Description-**

**Talents-**

**Mentor-**

**Friends-**

**Enemies-**

**Siblings/ Family-**

**History-**

**Do You want Romance -**

**If so Describe -**

**Anything Else (like a prized possesion or other things )**

**Mains-**

**Earth Main- **Rushingpaw**-Shadowclanwarrior**

**Air Main-**Eaglepaw-**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen**

**Fire Main- **Nightpaw **- EternalDarkness101 **

**Water Main**-Rosepaw-**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen**

**Sky Main-**Vixenpaw-**Lark's Song**

**Secondary Mains **

**1.**Fadingpaw**-Nickel2011**

**2.**Shadepaw**-SilverWolf1499**

**3.**Smokepaw**-Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen**

**4. **Icepaw**-GrayJay13**

**Guide- **Blackpetal**- The Last Sketch**

**Clans -**

**TwilightClan **

**Leader- **_**Circestar**_- a golden she cat with bright gazing jade green eyes and black ringlets up one leg she has sleek fur and is very beautiful.

**Deputy-**_**Frozenlight**_**-**A gray tom with white paws and amber eyes. **(Mate-Goldenfeather Apprentice-Mudpaw)**

**Medicine Cat- **_**Riverheart-**_Blue gray tom with with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice - **_**Tansypaw**_**- **A pale golden she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors-**

**1. **_**Blazeclaw**_**-**A dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes**( Apprentice Eaglepaw)**

**2. **_**Graystorm**_**-**A gray tom with amber eyes **(Mate-Lillystep , Apprentice- Breezepaw)**

**3. **_**Spottedshadow**_**- **a pretty tortoiseshell with amber eyes **(Apprentice- Bluepaw)**

**4. **_**Honeyleaf**_**-**Honey-colored she-cat w/curly fur and brown eyes **( Mate- Pinestripes Apprentice- Jaypaw)**

**5.**_**Pinestripes**_**-**Brown tom w/black tabby stripes and yellow eyes **(Mate Honeyleaf Apprentice- Burstpaw)**

**6.**_**Feathersong**_**-**A pale brown she-cat with faint tabby stripes and brown eyes **(Mate- Lionstorm)**

**7.**_**Lionstorm**_**-**A golden tom with green eyes **(Mate -Feathersong)**

**8.**_**Shadestep**_**-**A dark gray tom with black paws and amber eyes **(Mate -Whiteflower)**

**9. **_**Rainpelt-**_Blue gray tom with green eyes 

**Apprentices **

**1. **_**Eaglepaw**_**-**small gray tabby tom with a white underberlly and amber eyes. He is small for a tom with paws that are too big for him. His ears are abnormally large and this has earned him the nickname Batpaw or Batears. Eaglepaw's legs and tail are too long for his body which makes him trip even more. Not a very accurately preportioned cat**.( Air Main)**

**2. **_**Bluepaw**_**-**A blue-gray tom with hazel eyes

**3.**_**Breezepaw**_**-**A blue-gray tom with one white paw and amber eyes

**4.**_**Mudpaw**_**-**A very muscular brown tabby tom with green eyes 

**5. **_**Burstpaw**_**-**Golden she-cat w/ginger stripes green eyes that have flecks of violet

**6. **_**Jaypaw**_**-**Smoky gray tom w/dark gray paws,tail-tip,and rings going down his tail;has bright blue eyes

**Queens**

**1. **_**Lillystep**_**-**A brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and green eyes**(Mate-Graystorm, Kits-Streamkit(girl) )**

**2. **_**Goldenfeather**_**-**A golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes**.(Mate-Frozenlight Kits - Sunkit,Streamkit(boy), Stonekit)**

**3.**_**Whiteflower**_**-**A pure white she-cat with blue eyes **(Mate-Shadestep Kits- Moonkit and Nightkit)**

**Kits**

**1. **_**Sunkit**_**-**A pale golden she-cat with amber eyes

**2. **_**Streamkit**_**-**A pale gray Tom with blue eyes

**3. **_**Stonekit**_**-**A dark gray Tom with amber eyes.

**4.**_**Streamkit-**_A silver gray she cat with amber eyes

**5.**_**Moonkit**_**-**A pure white she-cat with amber eyes.

**6.**_**Nightkit**_**-**A sleek black tom with amber eyes

**Elders**

**1.**_**Flamesong-**_very bright ginger she-cat with one black stripe at the middle of her

**2. **_**Peachbranch**_**-**smoky gray tom with white belly and paws

**3.**_**Mothflight**_**-**light brown tabby she-cat wirh amber eyes

**Solarclan**

**Leader- **_**Foxstar**_**-**Ginger and white she-cat with sky blue eyes

**Deputy-**

**Medicine Cat-**_**Darkfeather**_**-**Black tom with dark green eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice -**_**Dovepaw**_**-**creamy white she-cat

**Warriors-**

**1. **_**Silverheart**_**-**Silver she-cat with light blue eyes **(Mate-Waterfur Apprentice- Shadepaw)**

**2. **_**Waterfur**_**-**Black tom with amber eyes **(Mate- Silverheart Apprentice- Rushingpaw****)**  
><strong>3. <strong>_**Blackpetal**_**- **lithe, long legged ashy black she-cat with wide pitch black eyes with a shade of amber**. (Guide Apprentice Tanglepaw)**

**4.**_**Ferrettail**_**-**Ginger tom and white tom with green eyes **(Mate Swanheart Apprentice- Firepaw)**

**5. **_**Fogfur**_**-**spotted pale gray tom with blue-green eyes

**6.**_**Waterpelt**_**-**sleek blue gray she-cat with blue eyes**.(Mate-Fishsplash)**

**7.**_**Fishsplash**_**-**ginger tabby tom with green eyes**(Mate Waterpelt)**

**8.**

**9.**

**10.**

**Apprentices **

**1. **_**Shadepaw**_**-**Black she-cat with bright green eyes

**2. **_**Rushingpaw-**_Silver tom with blue eyes **( Earth Main)**

**3. **_**Firepaw-**_Bright ginger tom with blue eyes

**4. **_**Tanglepaw**_**-**A brown tabby she-cat with white spots and forest green eyes

**5. **_**Icepaw-**_lithe,dark grey tabby tom with black paws, tail-tip, ears and bright ice blue also has a scar running across the outside half of his left eye(causing it to be blind and a foggy sort of blue instead of it's usual brightness)(Secondary Main)

**6.**_**Iciclepaw**_**-**silver and white tabby she-cat with gray eyes  
><strong>7.<strong>_**Mudpaw**_**-**dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>8.<strong>_**Grasspaw**_**-**light brown tabby tom

**Queens**

**1. **_**Swanheart**_**-**Pretty white she-cat with green eyes**(Mate- Ferrettail Kits- Gingerkit,Whitekit)**

**2.**

**Kits**

**1.**_**Gingerkit**_**-**Ginger she-cat with green eyes

**2.**_**Whitekit-**_White she-cat with green eyes

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**Elders**

**1. **_**Redwing**_**-**A faded ginger she-cat with yellow eyes. had white paws 

**2.**_**Falconheart**_**-**small dark brown tom with blue eyes

**3.**_**Riverheart-**_silvery white she-cat**(Mate Riverheart)**  
><strong>4.<strong>_**Goosetail**_**-**spotted brown tom**(Mate Goosetail)**  
><strong>5.<strong>_**Littlepond**_**-**small blue-gray she-cat**(Mate Tigertail)**  
><strong>6.<strong>_**Tigertail-**_ginger and black tabby tom**(Mate Littlepond)  
><strong> 

**Lunarclan**

**Leader- **_**Darkstar**_**- **a black tom with amber eyes

**Deputy- **_**Mistfur**_**-**Black she-cat with dark blue eyes 

**Medicine Cat- **_**Tawnyspots-**_A long furred tortoiseshell she-cat with blue-green eyes.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice - **_**Fadingpaw**_**- **A pale, ghostly grey she-cat with faded blue eyes**.****(Secondary Main)**

**Warriors-**

**1. **_**Smoketail**_**-**A gray tom with black paws, tail, ears and amber eyes**.(Apprentice -Rosepaw****)**

**2. **_**Mossfeather**_**-**A pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes **(Apprentice- Whisperpaw)**

**3. **_**Spottedflight-**_calico she cat with green eyes **( Apprentice - Flakepaw)**

**-**Black she-cat with light amber eyes**(Apprentice Frostpaw)**

**5. **_**Pigeonfeather**_**-**fluffy pale gray she cat with green eyes

**6. **_**Jackeltail**_**-**gray-brown tom with black tipped tail and large ears**(Mate-Wingfeather)**

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**10.**

**11.**

**Apprentices **

**1. **_**Rosepaw**_**-**a petite little cat who is very small and slender. She isn't built to fight and has a slim build that is better for hunting. Her pelt is short, sleek, and black. Her pelt is always groomed sleek because her mother is overprotective and always trying to have Rosepaw be her kit. She has bright green eyes that are big and stand out against her black fur. **(Water Main)**  
><strong>2. <strong>_**Flakepaw**_- a pure white she cat with blue eyes

**3.**_**Badgerpaw**_**- **A black tom with a white underbelly, paws, and amber eyes. 

**4. **_**Frostpaw**_**-**a gray she cat with icy blue eyes

**5. **_**Falconpaw**_**-**Brown tabby tom with a light cream underbelly and amber eyes

**6. **_**Meteorpaw**_**-**A dark gray tabby tom with silvery-blue eyes

**7. **_**Whisperpaw**_**-**Light gray tabby with green eyes

**8. **_**Skypaw- **_Brown tabby tom with a light cream underbelly and amber eyes

**9. **_**Rainpaw- **_A silvery gray she-cat with a few white specks and a pure silver stripe down her back a pretty blue eyes 

**Queens**

**1. **_**Wingfeather**_**-**brown she-cat with white stripes **(Mate-Jackeltail Kits- Crowkit,Rosekit,Squirrelkit)**

**2.**

**3.**

**Kits**

**1.**_**Crowkit**_**-**pretty black she-cat

**2.**_**Rosekit**_**-**creamy brown she-cat with blue eyes

**3.**_**Squirrelkit-**_gray-brown tom with a fluffy tail

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**Elders**

**1.**_**Sageflower**_**-**beautiful light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes 

**2.**_**Volefur-**_Red she-cat with gray muzzle and bright amber eyes 

**3.**

**Dawnclan**

**Leader- **_**Brightstar**_**-**Bright ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy-**_**Fadedpelt-**_Very light gray tom with faded blue eyes

**Medicine Cat- **_**Brookwhisper**_**-**A dark silver she-cat with black tabby stripes and blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice - **_**Vixenpaw- **_A Undersized, slim, pretty, bright ginger she-cat with white tiger-like markings on her face, a bushy tail and deep blue eyes. She has a mysterious, deep scar over her right eye, makign her blind in that eye. **(Sky Main)**

**Warriors-**

**1. **_**Crowfang**_**- **A black tom with yellow eyes

**2.**_**Beetleclaw**_**-**Brown tom with black stripes and bright green eyes**(Mate Graystream)**

**3. **_**Forestspots**_**-**tortoiseshell with dark green eyes she cat

**4.**_**Breezefur**_**-**gray-black tom  
><strong>5.<strong>_**Brownear**_**-**light brown with dark brown ears  
><strong>6.<strong>_**Icefur**_**-**pale gray, almost white tom with dark gray eyes and dark gray paws

**7.**_**Plumwilllow-**_Blue-gray she cat

**8.**_**Cherryshadow**_**-**a dark ginger she cat

**9.**

**Apprentices **

**1.**_**Shadepaw-**_ a sleek and lean she-cat with a short pitch black pelt, pure white paws, underbelly, and tip of tail, and dark and light gray tabby stripes on her legs, tail, back, and underbelly. Her eyes are dark amber and lined with dark grey. She also has white marks on her face that look like swirls almost**. (Secondary Main)**

**2.**_**Featherpaw**_**-**a fluffy white she cat with light grey tabby stripes and paws and light green eyes.

**3. **_**Basilpaw**_**-**light gray tabby she-cat

**4.**_**Honeypaw**_**-**light brown tabby she-cat

**5.**_**Thymepaw**_**-**dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>6.<strong>_**Frostpaw**_**-**gray tom with blue eyes

**7.**_**Wolfpaw**_**-**dark grey/bluish she-cat with blue/green eyes/front left paw pure white

**Queens**

**1. **_**Graystream**_**-**Gray she-cat with light amber eyes** (Mate-Beetleclaw Kits-Snowkit, Leafkit)**

**2.**_**Silvercloud**_**-**pretty silver tabby she cat with blue eyes and white muzzle**(Mate- Icefur, Kits-Iciclekit,, and Blizzardkit)**

**Kits**

**1.**_**Snowkit-**_White she-cat with bright green eyes

**2.**_**Leafkit**_**-**Brown she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes 

**3.**_**Iciclekit**_**-**small silvery white she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**4.**_**Swankit**_**-**long-legged fluffy white she-cat with green eyes

**5.**_**Frostkit-**_pale gray, almost white tom with pale blue eyes

**6.**_**Blizzardkit**_**-**dark gray tom with white and silver fleck and dark gray eyes

**Elders**

**1. **_**Bagerheart**_**-**large white tom with black patches

**2.**

**Duskclan**

**Leader- **_**Heatherstar**_**-**Golden shecat with hints of light brown in her pelt, green eyes

**Deputy- **_**Stormstep**_**-** Dark grey tom with amber eyes. The fur on his paws is longer than the rest of his fur**. (Apprentice- Nightpaw )**

**Medicine Cat-**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice -**_**Silverpaw**_**-**gray she cat with white paws and cream underbelly with big and bright pools of blue eyes and a pelt that seems to shimmer.

**Warriors-**

**1. **_**Ravenclaw**_**-**Black tom with white paws**(Apprentice-Smokepaw)**

**2. **_**Runninghorse**_**- **A Long-legged brown and white tom w/yellow eyes ( Mate-Cinderwind)

**3.**_**Liontail**_**-**golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes(Mate-Petalcloud)

**4.**_**Bluefire**_**-**blue-gray tom with blue eyes

**5.**_**Snowstorm-**_pretty long-furred white she cat with blue eyes and pale gray flecks  
><strong>6.<strong>_**Frostpetal**_**-**white she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**7.**_**Littlewhisker**_**-**gray tabby tom

**8.**_**Rowanheart**_**-**ginger tom

**9. **_**Briarstorm-**_dark brown tabby she cat with golden eyes and black feet

**Apprentices **

**1. **_**Nightpaw**_**- **a striking black she cat with electric lime green eyes and silver ringlets that go up her left leg that seem to sparkle_**( Fire Main)**_

**2.**_**Smokepaw**_**-**A dark smokey gray tom who is about average size for a tom. He has a long pelt with a feathery tail and whiskers. His eyes are pale amber with flecks of hazel and green in them**.(Secondary Main)**

**3. **_**Icepaw-**_White tom with dark blue eyes

**4.**_**Honeypaw**_**-**ginger she-cat

**5.**_**Whitepaw**_**-**white tom

**6. **

**Queens**

**1. **_**Cinderwind**_**- **A Beautiful pale gray she-cat w/long soft fur and sparkling green eyes (Mate Runninghorse Kits- Birchkit,Mousekit,Mosskit,and Dirtykit)

**2.**_**Petalcloud-**_gray she cat with white patches(Mate-Liontail Is Expecting 3 Kits)

**3.**_**Ravenheart**_**-**Black she-cat with white patches and violet eyes(Kits-Onyxkit and Stormkit) 

**Kits**

**1.**_**Birchkit**_**-**Adorable white she-kit w/long soft fur,pale gray tabby stripes,and yellow

**2.**_**Mousekit**_**-**Brown she-kit w/glossy fur,white legs,underside, chest,and yellow eyes

**3.**_**Mosskit**_**-**Brown and gray she-kit w/moss green eyes  
><strong>4.<strong>_**Dirtykit-**_Pure white tom-kit except for the brown fur on his chest and his brown ear and tail tips;he has yellow eyes w/green around the pupils 

**5.**_**Onyxkit**_**-**Black tom with blue eyes

**6.**_**Stormkit**_**-**Black tom with dark gray paws and stormy blue eyes

**Elders**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**Okay so there are the Clans Hope you like them have fun creating cats ;) Darketh/Cali **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much for all the cats Im so close just keep sending them in :) and I thank so much to everyone who has you guys are the right now Im on Vaction I might be able to update a bit besides all the fun things Im doing anyway so just keep seanding them an awesome story is to come THANKS -Darketh/Cali**

**Starrysapphire77- Thanks for Firestorm Solarclan shall have a deputy and Ps love your username **

**Shiningstarwhiteback-Oops I will fix that right up Though she is in Duskclan **

**Shadowclanwarrior-Okay this is offical you are now my CMBFF my Cat making best friend forever XD Thanks so much **

**TWILIGHTCLAN IS NOW CLOSED**

**NO MORE ELDERS, APPRENTICES AND QUEENS AND KITSIN SOLARCLAN**

**NO MORE APPRENTICES IN LUNARCLAN**

**NO MORE QUEENS OR KITS AND APPRENTICES IN DAWNCLAN**

**NO MORE DUSKCLAN WARRIORS OR APPRENTICES **

**THANKS **

**RULES**

**1 No stupid names like Pencilhead or Forkjump Okay **

**2 No making them have wings or superpowers unless you are trying out for the main powers and would like to mention with your main tryout which is the elements **

**3 No Complaining or Begging I do not like Complaniers or Beggers you just need to simply ask and just get over it if you did not get in :)**

**4 You may send in as many cats as you like just not let all of them be five apprentices or 6 kits have a variety when you send them. **

**5 If you ask for a Main/Leader/Deputy/Medicine Cat/ Medicine Cat Apprentice please send in a warrior or queen or apprentice or elder or kit with them :)**

**6 No weird colors like a bright lavender pelt with pink eyes and a red nose NO JUST NO NO CAT WILL EVER LOOK LIKE THAT XD**

**7 Be descriptive and take pride in your cats **

**8 Have FUN :))))))))**

**If your read these rules please put Darketh Rocks at the top of your app **

**Norma APP**

**Name-**

**Age(moons)-**

**Clan-**

**Rank-**

**Personality-**

**Description-**

**Other-**

**Main APP**

**Name-**

**Age(moons)-**

**Clan-**

**Rank-**

**Element-**

**Personality(descriptive please)-**

**Description-**

**Talents-**

**Mentor-**

**Friends-**

**Enemies-**

**Siblings/ Family-**

**History-**

**Do You want Romance -**

**If so Describe -**

**Anything Else (like a prized possesion or other things )**

**Mains-**

**Earth Main- **Rushingpaw**-Shadowclanwarrior**

**Air Main-**Eaglepaw-**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen**

**Fire Main- **Nightpaw **- EternalDarkness101 **

**Water Main**-Rosepaw-**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen**

**Sky Main-**Vixenpaw-**Lark's Song**

**Secondary Mains **

**1.**Fadingpaw**-Nickel2011**

**2.**Shadepaw**-SilverWolf1499**

**3.**Smokepaw**-Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen**

**4. **Icepaw**-GrayJay13**

**Guide- **Blackpetal**- The Last Sketch**

**Clans -**

**TwilightClan **

**Leader- **_**Circestar**_- a golden she cat with bright gazing jade green eyes and black ringlets up one leg she has sleek fur and is very beautiful.

**Deputy-**_**Frozenlight**_**-**A gray tom with white paws and amber eyes. **(Mate-Goldenfeather Apprentice-Mudpaw)**

**Medicine Cat- **_**Riverheart-**_Blue gray tom with with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice - **_**Tansypaw**_**- **A pale golden she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors-**

**1. **_**Blazeclaw**_**-**A dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes**( Apprentice Eaglepaw)**

**2. **_**Graystorm**_**-**A gray tom with amber eyes **(Mate-Lillystep , Apprentice- Breezepaw)**

**3. **_**Spottedshadow**_**- **a pretty tortoiseshell with amber eyes **(Apprentice- Bluepaw)**

**4. **_**Honeyleaf**_**-**Honey-colored she-cat w/curly fur and brown eyes **( Mate- Pinestripes Apprentice- Jaypaw)**

**5.**_**Pinestripes**_**-**Brown tom w/black tabby stripes and yellow eyes **(Mate Honeyleaf Apprentice- Burstpaw)**

**6.**_**Feathersong**_**-**A pale brown she-cat with faint tabby stripes and brown eyes **(Mate- Lionstorm)**

**7.**_**Lionstorm**_**-**A golden tom with green eyes **(Mate -Feathersong)**

**8.**_**Shadestep**_**-**A dark gray tom with black paws and amber eyes **(Mate -Whiteflower)**

**9. **_**Rainpelt-**_Blue gray tom with green eyes 

**Apprentices **

**1. **_**Eaglepaw**_**-**small gray tabby tom with a white underberlly and amber eyes. He is small for a tom with paws that are too big for him. His ears are abnormally large and this has earned him the nickname Batpaw or Batears. Eaglepaw's legs and tail are too long for his body which makes him trip even more. Not a very accurately preportioned cat**.( Air Main)**

**2. **_**Bluepaw**_**-**A blue-gray tom with hazel eyes

**3.**_**Breezepaw**_**-**A blue-gray tom with one white paw and amber eyes

**4.**_**Mudpaw**_**-**A very muscular brown tabby tom with green eyes 

**5. **_**Burstpaw**_**-**Golden she-cat w/ginger stripes green eyes that have flecks of violet

**6. **_**Jaypaw**_**-**Smoky gray tom w/dark gray paws,tail-tip,and rings going down his tail;has bright blue eyes

**Queens**

**1. **_**Lillystep**_**-**A brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and green eyes**(Mate-Graystorm, Kits-Streamkit(girl) )**

**2. **_**Goldenfeather**_**-**A golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes**.(Mate-Frozenlight Kits - Sunkit,Streamkit(boy), Stonekit)**

**3.**_**Whiteflower**_**-**A pure white she-cat with blue eyes **(Mate-Shadestep Kits- Moonkit and Nightkit)**

**Kits**

**1. **_**Sunkit**_**-**A pale golden she-cat with amber eyes

**2. **_**Streamkit**_**-**A pale gray Tom with blue eyes

**3. **_**Stonekit**_**-**A dark gray Tom with amber eyes.

**4.**_**Streamkit-**_A silver gray she cat with amber eyes

**5.**_**Moonkit**_**-**A pure white she-cat with amber eyes.

**6.**_**Nightkit**_**-**A sleek black tom with amber eyes

**Elders**

**1.**_**Flamesong-**_very bright ginger she-cat with one black stripe at the middle of her

**2. **_**Peachbranch**_**-**smoky gray tom with white belly and paws

**3.**_**Mothflight**_**-**light brown tabby she-cat wirh amber eyes

**Solarclan**

**Leader- **_**Foxstar**_**-**Ginger and white she-cat with sky blue eyes

**Deputy-**_**Firestorm**_**-**An orange she-cat with white speckles and deep blue eyes

**Medicine Cat-**_**Darkfeather**_**-**Black tom with dark green eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice -**_**Dovepaw**_**-**creamy white she-cat

**Warriors-**

**1. **_**Silverheart**_**-**Silver she-cat with light blue eyes **(Mate-Waterfur Apprentice- Shadepaw)**

**2. **_**Waterfur**_**-**Black tom with amber eyes **(Mate- Silverheart Apprentice- Rushingpaw****)**  
><strong>3. <strong>_**Blackpetal**_**- **lithe, long legged ashy black she-cat with wide pitch black eyes with a shade of amber**. (Guide Apprentice Tanglepaw)**

**4.**_**Ferrettail**_**-**Ginger tom and white tom with green eyes **(Mate Swanheart Apprentice- Firepaw)**

**5. **_**Fogfur**_**-**spotted pale gray tom with blue-green eyes

**6.**_**Waterpelt**_**-**sleek blue gray she-cat with blue eyes**.(Mate-Fishsplash)**

**7.**_**Fishsplash**_**-**ginger tabby tom with green eyes**(Mate Waterpelt)**

**8.**_**Windstorm**_**-**Light gray tom with bright leaf green eyes

**9.**

**10.**

**Apprentices **

**1. **_**Shadepaw**_**-**Black she-cat with bright green eyes

**2. **_**Rushingpaw-**_Silver tom with blue eyes **( Earth Main)**

**3. **_**Firepaw-**_Bright ginger tom with blue eyes

**4. **_**Tanglepaw**_**-**A brown tabby she-cat with white spots and forest green eyes

**5. **_**Icepaw-**_lithe,dark grey tabby tom with black paws, tail-tip, ears and bright ice blue also has a scar running across the outside half of his left eye(causing it to be blind and a foggy sort of blue instead of it's usual brightness)(Secondary Main)

**6.**_**Iciclepaw**_**-**silver and white tabby she-cat with gray eyes  
><strong>7.<strong>_**Mudpaw**_**-**dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>8.<strong>_**Grasspaw**_**-**light brown tabby tom

**Queens**

**1. **_**Swanheart**_**-**Pretty white she-cat with green eyes**(Mate- Ferrettail Kits- Gingerkit,Whitekit)**

**2.**_**Lightshade**_**-**Very light gray, almost white she-cat with amber eyes(Mate-Windstorm Kits-Hollykit,Cinderkit,Riverkit)

**Kits**

**1.**_**Gingerkit**_**-**ginger she-cat with green eyes

**2.**_**Whitekit-**_White she-cat with green eyes

**3.**_**Hollykit**_**-**Dark gray she-cat with leaf green eyes

**4.**_**Cinderkit**_**-**Light gray she-cat with amber eyes 

**5.**_**Riverkit**_**-**Gray tom with green eyes 

**Elders**

**1. **_**Redwing**_**-**A faded ginger she-cat with yellow eyes. had white paws 

**2.**_**Falconheart**_**-**small dark brown tom with blue eyes

**3.**_**Riverheart-**_silvery white she-cat**(Mate Riverheart)**  
><strong>4.<strong>_**Goosetail**_**-**spotted brown tom**(Mate Goosetail)**  
><strong>5.<strong>_**Littlepond**_**-**small blue-gray she-cat**(Mate Tigertail)**  
><strong>6.<strong>_**Tigertail-**_ginger and black tabby tom**(Mate Littlepond)  
><strong> 

**Lunarclan**

**Leader- **_**Darkstar**_**- **a black tom with amber eyes

**Deputy- **_**Mistfur**_**-**Black she-cat with dark blue eyes 

**Medicine Cat- **_**Tawnyspots-**_A long furred tortoiseshell she-cat with blue-green eyes.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice - **_**Fadingpaw**_**- **A pale, ghostly grey she-cat with faded blue eyes**.****(Secondary Main)**

**Warriors-**

**1. **_**Smoketail**_**-**A gray tom with black paws, tail, ears and amber eyes**.(Apprentice -Rosepaw****)**

**2. **_**Mossfeather**_**-**A pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes **(Apprentice- Whisperpaw)**

**3. **_**Spottedflight-**_calico she cat with green eyes **( Apprentice - Flakepaw)**

**-**Black she-cat with light amber eyes**(Apprentice Frostpaw)**

**5. **_**Pigeonfeather**_**-**fluffy pale gray she cat with green eyes

**6. **_**Jackeltail**_**-**gray-brown tom with black tipped tail and large ears**(Mate-Wingfeather)**

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**10.**

**11.**

**Apprentices **

**1. **_**Rosepaw**_**-**a petite little cat who is very small and slender. She isn't built to fight and has a slim build that is better for hunting. Her pelt is short, sleek, and black. Her pelt is always groomed sleek because her mother is overprotective and always trying to have Rosepaw be her kit. She has bright green eyes that are big and stand out against her black fur. **(Water Main)**  
><strong>2. <strong>_**Flakepaw**_- a pure white she cat with blue eyes

**3.**_**Badgerpaw**_**- **A black tom with a white underbelly, paws, and amber eyes. 

**4. **_**Frostpaw**_**-**a gray she cat with icy blue eyes

**5. **_**Falconpaw**_**-**Brown tabby tom with a light cream underbelly and amber eyes

**6. **_**Meteorpaw**_**-**A dark gray tabby tom with silvery-blue eyes

**7. **_**Whisperpaw**_**-**Light gray tabby with green eyes

**8. **_**Skypaw- **_Brown tabby tom with a light cream underbelly and amber eyes

**9. **_**Rainpaw- **_A silvery gray she-cat with a few white specks and a pure silver stripe down her back a pretty blue eyes 

**Queens**

**1. **_**Wingfeather**_**-**brown she-cat with white stripes **(Mate-Jackeltail Kits- Crowkit,Rosekit,Squirrelkit)**

**2.**

**3.**

**Kits**

**1.**_**Crowkit**_**-**pretty black she-cat

**2.**_**Rosekit**_**-**creamy brown she-cat with blue eyes

**3.**_**Squirrelkit-**_gray-brown tom with a fluffy tail

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**Elders**

**1.**_**Sageflower**_**-**beautiful light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes 

**2.**_**Volefur-**_Red she-cat with gray muzzle and bright amber eyes 

**3.**

**Dawnclan**

**Leader- **_**Brightstar**_**-**Bright ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy-**_**Fadedpelt-**_Very light gray tom with faded blue eyes

**Medicine Cat- **_**Brookwhisper**_**-**A dark silver she-cat with black tabby stripes and blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice - **_**Vixenpaw- **_A Undersized, slim, pretty, bright ginger she-cat with white tiger-like markings on her face, a bushy tail and deep blue eyes. She has a mysterious, deep scar over her right eye, makign her blind in that eye. **(Sky Main)**

**Warriors-**

**1. **_**Crowfang**_**- **A black tom with yellow eyes

**2.**_**Beetleclaw**_**-**Brown tom with black stripes and bright green eyes**(Mate Graystream)**

**3. **_**Forestspots**_**-**tortoiseshell with dark green eyes she cat

**4.**_**Breezefur**_**-**gray-black tom  
><strong>5.<strong>_**Brownear**_**-**light brown with dark brown ears  
><strong>6.<strong>_**Icefur**_**-**pale gray, almost white tom with dark gray eyes and dark gray paws

**7.**_**Plumwilllow-**_Blue-gray she cat

**8.**_**Cherryshadow**_**-**a dark ginger she cat

**9.**

**Apprentices **

**1.**_**Shadepaw-**_ a sleek and lean she-cat with a short pitch black pelt, pure white paws, underbelly, and tip of tail, and dark and light gray tabby stripes on her legs, tail, back, and underbelly. Her eyes are dark amber and lined with dark grey. She also has white marks on her face that look like swirls almost**. (Secondary Main)**

**2.**_**Featherpaw**_**-**a fluffy white she cat with light grey tabby stripes and paws and light green eyes.

**3. **_**Basilpaw**_**-**light gray tabby she-cat

**4.**_**Honeypaw**_**-**light brown tabby she-cat

**5.**_**Thymepaw**_**-**dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>6.<strong>_**Frostpaw**_**-**gray tom with blue eyes

**7.**_**Wolfpaw**_**-**dark grey/bluish she-cat with blue/green eyes/front left paw pure white

**Queens**

**1. **_**Graystream**_**-**Gray she-cat with light amber eyes** (Mate-Beetleclaw Kits-Snowkit, Leafkit)**

**2.**_**Silvercloud**_**-**pretty silver tabby she cat with blue eyes and white muzzle**(Mate- Icefur, Kits-Iciclekit,, and Blizzardkit)**

**Kits**

**1.**_**Snowkit-**_White she-cat with bright green eyes

**2.**_**Leafkit**_**-**Brown she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes 

**3.**_**Iciclekit**_**-**small silvery white she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**4.**_**Swankit**_**-**long-legged fluffy white she-cat with green eyes

**5.**_**Frostkit-**_pale gray, almost white tom with pale blue eyes

**6.**_**Blizzardkit**_**-**dark gray tom with white and silver fleck and dark gray eyes

**Elders**

**1. **_**Bagerheart**_**-**large white tom with black patches

**2.**

**Duskclan**

**Leader- **_**Heatherstar**_**-**Golden shecat with hints of light brown in her pelt, green eyes

**Deputy- **_**Stormstep**_**-** Dark grey tom with amber eyes. The fur on his paws is longer than the rest of his fur**. (Apprentice- Nightpaw )**

**Medicine Cat-**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice -**_**Silverpaw**_**-**gray she cat with white paws and cream underbelly with big and bright pools of blue eyes and a pelt that seems to shimmer.

**Warriors-**

**1. **_**Ravenclaw**_**-**Black tom with white paws**(Apprentice-Smokepaw)**

**2. **_**Runninghorse**_**- **A Long-legged brown and white tom w/yellow eyes ( Mate-Cinderwind)

**3.**_**Liontail**_**-**golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes(Mate-Petalcloud)

**4.**_**Bluefire**_**-**blue-gray tom with blue eyes

**5.**_**Snowstorm-**_pretty long-furred white she cat with blue eyes and pale gray flecks  
><strong>6.<strong>_**Frostpetal**_**-**white she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**7.**_**Littlewhisker**_**-**gray tabby tom

**8.**_**Rowanheart**_**-**ginger tom

**9. **_**Briarstorm-**_dark brown tabby she cat with golden eyes and black feet

**Apprentices **

**1. **_**Nightpaw**_**- **a striking black she cat with electric lime green eyes and silver ringlets that go up her left leg that seem to sparkle_**( Fire Main)**_

**2.**_**Smokepaw**_**-**A dark smokey gray tom who is about average size for a tom. He has a long pelt with a feathery tail and whiskers. His eyes are pale amber with flecks of hazel and green in them**.(Secondary Main)**

**3. **_**Icepaw-**_White tom with dark blue eyes

**4.**_**Honeypaw**_**-**ginger she-cat

**5.**_**Whitepaw**_**-**white tom

**6. **_**Shadowpaw**_**-**a purple-blue she cat with violet eyes 

**Queens**

**1. **_**Cinderwind**_**- **A Beautiful pale gray she-cat w/long soft fur and sparkling green eyes (Mate Runninghorse Kits- Birchkit,Mousekit,Mosskit,and Dirtykit)

**2.**_**Petalcloud-**_gray she cat with white patches(Mate-Liontail Is Expecting 3 Kits)

**3.**_**Ravenheart**_**-**Black she-cat with white patches and violet eyes(Kits-Onyxkit and Stormkit) 

**Kits**

**1.**_**Birchkit**_**-**Adorable white she-kit w/long soft fur,pale gray tabby stripes,and yellow

**2.**_**Mousekit**_**-**Brown she-kit w/glossy fur,white legs,underside, chest,and yellow eyes

**3.**_**Mosskit**_**-**Brown and gray she-kit w/moss green eyes  
><strong>4.<strong>_**Dirtykit-**_Pure white tom-kit except for the brown fur on his chest and his brown ear and tail tips;he has yellow eyes w/green around the pupils 

**5.**_**Onyxkit**_**-**Black tom with blue eyes

**6.**_**Stormkit**_**-**Black tom with dark gray paws and stormy blue eyes

**Elders**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**Okay so there are the Clans Hope you like them have fun creating cats ;) Darketh/Cali **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay its almost here I can almost taste it and Im so happy, Today I made a Jayfether fleece pillow and i love it so maybe i should start making and selling warrior cats fleece pillows anyway tell me about it and create more cats you guys have all been a big help and are all radically epicly awesome Thanks so much-Darketh/Cali**

**Silent-Dawn - Second Stoneteller-Thank so much for your cats I love the names :)**

**Shadowclanwarrior-You really are lol XD thanks so much for all the things you have done to help this story ;) CMBFF**

**.stars-Thanks for the cats and sometimes i get lazy too lol**

**ShadowKatStudios- Im sorry apprentices are closed may i add him as a warrior please **

**Ambercloud of Skyclan- Yay I absoultly adore Smokeleaf thanks so much for her**

**NightBlossam- Thanks for the cats moreee kittyies the better **

**Shiningstarwhiteback-Not sure lol I really do not know did not get a form for him though**

**TWILIGHTCLAN IS NOW CLOSED**

**SOLARCLAN IS NOW CLOSED **

**LUNARCLAN NEEDS ONE ELDER AND A WARRIOR REQUEST IS PENDING **

**DAWNCLAN NEEDS ONE ELDER **

**DUSKCLAN NEEDS ONE ELDER **

**THANKS **

**RULES**

**1 No stupid names like Pencilhead or Forkjump Okay **

**2 No making them have wings or superpowers unless you are trying out for the main powers and would like to mention with your main tryout which is the elements **

**3 No Complaining or Begging I do not like Complaniers or Beggers you just need to simply ask and just get over it if you did not get in :)**

**4 You may send in as many cats as you like just not let all of them be five apprentices or 6 kits have a variety when you send them. **

**5 If you ask for a Main/Leader/Deputy/Medicine Cat/ Medicine Cat Apprentice please send in a warrior or queen or apprentice or elder or kit with them :)**

**6 No weird colors like a bright lavender pelt with pink eyes and a red nose NO JUST NO NO CAT WILL EVER LOOK LIKE THAT XD**

**7 Be descriptive and take pride in your cats **

**8 Have FUN :))))))))**

**If your read these rules please put Darketh Rocks at the top of your app **

**Norma APP**

**Name-**

**Age(moons)-**

**Clan-**

**Rank-**

**Personality-**

**Description-**

**Other-**

**Main APP**

**Name-**

**Age(moons)-**

**Clan-**

**Rank-**

**Element-**

**Personality(descriptive please)-**

**Description-**

**Talents-**

**Mentor-**

**Friends-**

**Enemies-**

**Siblings/ Family-**

**History-**

**Do You want Romance -**

**If so Describe -**

**Anything Else (like a prized possesion or other things )**

**Mains-**

**Earth Main- **Rushingpaw**-Shadowclanwarrior**

**Air Main-**Eaglepaw-**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen**

**Fire Main- **Nightpaw **- EternalDarkness101 **

**Water Main**-Rosepaw-**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen**

**Sky Main-**Vixenpaw-**Lark's Song**

**Secondary Mains **

**1.**Fadingpaw**-Nickel2011**

**2.**Shadepaw**-SilverWolf1499**

**3.**Smokepaw**-Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen**

**4. **Icepaw**-GrayJay13**

**Guide- **Blackpetal**- The Last Sketch**

**Clans -**

**TwilightClan **

**Leader- **_**Circestar**_- a golden she cat with bright gazing jade green eyes and black ringlets up one leg she has sleek fur and is very beautiful.

**Deputy-**_**Frozenlight**_**-**A gray tom with white paws and amber eyes. **(Mate-Goldenfeather Apprentice-Mudpaw)**

**Medicine Cat- **_**Riverheart-**_Blue gray tom with with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice - **_**Tansypaw**_**- **A pale golden she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors-**

**1. **_**Blazeclaw**_**-**A dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes**( Apprentice Eaglepaw)**

**2. **_**Graystorm**_**-**A gray tom with amber eyes **(Mate-Lillystep , Apprentice- Breezepaw)**

**3. **_**Spottedshadow**_**- **a pretty tortoiseshell with amber eyes **(Apprentice- Bluepaw)**

**4. **_**Honeyleaf**_**-**Honey-colored she-cat w/curly fur and brown eyes **( Mate- Pinestripes Apprentice- Jaypaw)**

**5.**_**Pinestripes**_**-**Brown tom w/black tabby stripes and yellow eyes **(Mate Honeyleaf Apprentice- Burstpaw)**

**6.**_**Feathersong**_**-**A pale brown she-cat with faint tabby stripes and brown eyes **(Mate- Lionstorm)**

**7.**_**Lionstorm**_**-**A golden tom with green eyes **(Mate -Feathersong)**

**8.**_**Shadestep**_**-**A dark gray tom with black paws and amber eyes **(Mate -Whiteflower)**

**9. **_**Rainpelt-**_Blue gray tom with green eyes 

**Apprentices **

**1. **_**Eaglepaw**_**-**small gray tabby tom with a white underberlly and amber eyes. He is small for a tom with paws that are too big for him. His ears are abnormally large and this has earned him the nickname Batpaw or Batears. Eaglepaw's legs and tail are too long for his body which makes him trip even more. Not a very accurately preportioned cat**.( Air Main)**

**2. **_**Bluepaw**_**-**A blue-gray tom with hazel eyes

**3.**_**Breezepaw**_**-**A blue-gray tom with one white paw and amber eyes

**4.**_**Mudpaw**_**-**A very muscular brown tabby tom with green eyes 

**5. **_**Burstpaw**_**-**Golden she-cat w/ginger stripes green eyes that have flecks of violet

**6. **_**Jaypaw**_**-**Smoky gray tom w/dark gray paws,tail-tip,and rings going down his tail;has bright blue eyes

**Queens**

**1. **_**Lillystep**_**-**A brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and green eyes**(Mate-Graystorm, Kits-Streamkit(girl) )**

**2. **_**Goldenfeather**_**-**A golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes**.(Mate-Frozenlight Kits - Sunkit,Streamkit(boy), Stonekit)**

**3.**_**Whiteflower**_**-**A pure white she-cat with blue eyes **(Mate-Shadestep Kits- Moonkit and Nightkit)**

**Kits**

**1. **_**Sunkit**_**-**A pale golden she-cat with amber eyes

**2. **_**Streamkit**_**-**A pale gray Tom with blue eyes

**3. **_**Stonekit**_**-**A dark gray Tom with amber eyes.

**4.**_**Streamkit-**_A silver gray she cat with amber eyes

**5.**_**Moonkit**_**-**A pure white she-cat with amber eyes.

**6.**_**Nightkit**_**-**A sleek black tom with amber eyes

**Elders**

**1.**_**Flamesong-**_very bright ginger she-cat with one black stripe at the middle of her

**2. **_**Peachbranch**_**-**smoky gray tom with white belly and paws

**3.**_**Mothflight**_**-**light brown tabby she-cat wirh amber eyes

**Solarclan**

**Leader- **_**Foxstar**_**-**Ginger and white she-cat with sky blue eyes

**Deputy-**_**Firestorm**_**-**An orange she-cat with white speckles and deep blue eyes

**Medicine Cat-**_**Darkfeather**_**-**Black tom with dark green eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice -**_**Dovepaw**_**-**creamy white she-cat

**Warriors-**

**1. **_**Silverheart**_**-**Silver she-cat with light blue eyes **(Mate-Waterfur Apprentice- Shadepaw)**

**2. **_**Waterfur**_**-**Black tom with amber eyes **(Mate- Silverheart Apprentice- Rushingpaw****)**  
><strong>3. <strong>_**Blackpetal**_**- **lithe, long legged ashy black she-cat with wide pitch black eyes with a shade of amber**. (Guide Apprentice Tanglepaw)**

**4.**_**Ferrettail**_**-**Ginger tom and white tom with green eyes **(Mate Swanheart Apprentice- Firepaw)**

**5. **_**Fogfur**_**-**spotted pale gray tom with blue-green eyes

**6.**_**Waterpelt**_**-**sleek blue gray she-cat with blue eyes**.(Mate-Fishsplash)**

**7.**_**Fishsplash**_**-**ginger tabby tom with green eyes**(Mate Waterpelt)**

**8.**_**Windstorm**_**-**Light gray tom with bright leaf green eyes

**9.**_**Twistedbramble**_**-**Muscular, handsome broad-shoudlerd light brown tabby tom with ashy grey eyes.

**10.**_**Floatingfeather**_**-**A pretty ginger tabby she-cat with black paws and pale grey eyes

**Apprentices **

**1. **_**Shadepaw**_**-**Black she-cat with bright green eyes

**2. **_**Rushingpaw-**_Silver tom with blue eyes **( Earth Main)**

**3. **_**Firepaw-**_Bright ginger tom with blue eyes

**4. **_**Tanglepaw**_**-**A brown tabby she-cat with white spots and forest green eyes

**5. **_**Icepaw-**_lithe,dark grey tabby tom with black paws, tail-tip, ears and bright ice blue also has a scar running across the outside half of his left eye(causing it to be blind and a foggy sort of blue instead of it's usual brightness)(Secondary Main)

**6.**_**Iciclepaw**_**-**silver and white tabby she-cat with gray eyes  
><strong>7.<strong>_**Mudpaw**_**-**dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>8.<strong>_**Grasspaw**_**-**light brown tabby tom

**Queens**

**1. **_**Swanheart**_**-**Pretty white she-cat with green eyes**(Mate- Ferrettail Kits- Gingerkit,Whitekit)**

**2.**_**Lightshade**_**-**Very light gray, almost white she-cat with amber eyes(Mate-Windstorm Kits-Hollykit,Cinderkit,Riverkit)

**Kits**

**1.**_**Gingerkit**_**-**ginger she-cat with green eyes

**2.**_**Whitekit-**_White she-cat with green eyes

**3.**_**Hollykit**_**-**Dark gray she-cat with leaf green eyes

**4.**_**Cinderkit**_**-**Light gray she-cat with amber eyes 

**5.**_**Riverkit**_**-**Gray tom with green eyes 

**Elders**

**1. **_**Redwing**_**-**A faded ginger she-cat with yellow eyes. had white paws 

**2.**_**Falconheart**_**-**small dark brown tom with blue eyes

**3.**_**Riverheart-**_silvery white she-cat**(Mate Riverheart)**  
><strong>4.<strong>_**Goosetail**_**-**spotted brown tom**(Mate Goosetail)**  
><strong>5.<strong>_**Littlepond**_**-**small blue-gray she-cat**(Mate Tigertail)**  
><strong>6.<strong>_**Tigertail-**_ginger and black tabby tom**(Mate Littlepond)  
><strong> 

**Lunarclan**

**Leader- **_**Darkstar**_**- **a black tom with amber eyes

**Deputy- **_**Mistfur**_**-**Black she-cat with dark blue eyes 

**Medicine Cat- **_**Tawnyspots-**_A long furred tortoiseshell she-cat with blue-green eyes.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice - **_**Fadingpaw**_**- **A pale, ghostly grey she-cat with faded blue eyes**.****(Secondary Main)**

**Warriors-**

**1. **_**Smoketail**_**-**A gray tom with black paws, tail, ears and amber eyes**.(Apprentice -Rosepaw****)**

**2. **_**Mossfeather**_**-**A pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes **(Apprentice- Whisperpaw)**

**3. **_**Spottedflight-**_calico she cat with green eyes **( Apprentice - Flakepaw)**

**-**Black she-cat with light amber eyes**(Apprentice Frostpaw)**

**5. **_**Pigeonfeather**_**-**fluffy pale gray she cat with green eyes

**6. **_**Jackeltail**_**-**gray-brown tom with black tipped tail and large ears**(Mate-Wingfeather)**

**7.**_**Barkfoot-**_Tall brown tom with dark brown paws and amber eyes (Mate Honeyfur) 

**8.**_**Tigereyes-**_Tall brown tom with glowing amber eyes

**9.**_**Hazelstream-**_Pretty silver she-cat with light blue eyes 

**10.**_**Yellowleaf-**_Pure white she-cat with a long, pale ginger tail and bright yellow eyes. She is short and has a slim figure**(Mate-Flintclaw)**

**11.**_**Flintclaw-**_Large, solid gray tom with dark amber eyes. He has black legs and a black tail-tip**(Mate-Yellowleaf)**

**12.**_**Mudfeather**_**-**a dark brown tom**(Mate Wildpelt)**

**13.**

**Apprentices **

**1. **_**Rosepaw**_**-**a petite little cat who is very small and slender. She isn't built to fight and has a slim build that is better for hunting. Her pelt is short, sleek, and black. Her pelt is always groomed sleek because her mother is overprotective and always trying to have Rosepaw be her kit. She has bright green eyes that are big and stand out against her black fur. **(Water Main)**  
><strong>2. <strong>_**Flakepaw**_- a pure white she cat with blue eyes

**3.**_**Badgerpaw**_**- **A black tom with a white underbelly, paws, and amber eyes. 

**4. **_**Frostpaw**_**-**a gray she cat with icy blue eyes

**5. **_**Falconpaw**_**-**Brown tabby tom with a light cream underbelly and amber eyes

**6. **_**Meteorpaw**_**-**A dark gray tabby tom with silvery-blue eyes

**7. **_**Whisperpaw**_**-**Light gray tabby with green eyes

**8. **_**Skypaw- **_Brown tabby tom with a light cream underbelly and amber eyes

**9. **_**Rainpaw- **_A silvery gray she-cat with a few white specks and a pure silver stripe down her back a pretty blue eyes 

**Queens**

**1. **_**Wingfeather**_**-**brown she-cat with white stripes **(Mate-Jackeltail Kits- Crowkit,Rosekit,Squirrelkit)**

**2.**_**Honeyfur-**_Light ginger she-cat with blue eyes(Mate- Barkfoot Kits - Sandkit)

**3.**_**Blackbird**_**-**Sleek, pure-black she-cat with large, yellow-green eyes. She is small and delicate. 

**4.**_**Wildpelt**_**-**a mix of black and gold she cat(Mate- Mudfeather Kits -(Adopted) Nightkit,Icekit,and Mosskit) 

**Kits **

**1.**_**Crowkit**_**-**pretty black she-cat

**2.**_**Rosekit**_**-**creamy brown she-cat with blue eyes

**3.**_**Squirrelkit-**_gray-brown tom with a fluffy tail

**4.**_**Sandkit-**_Very light ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**5.**_**Eaglekit-**_Small and feeble, since he was premature, but he has grown stronger and continues to build strength. Black with dark ginger patches, and yellow eyes, just like his father

**6.**_**Icekit**_**-**a pure white she cat

**7.**_**Nightkit**_**-**a dark black she cat

**8.**_**Mosskit**_**-**Brown and gold tom 

**Elders**

**1.**_**Sageflower**_**-**beautiful light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes 

**2.**_**Volefur-**_Red she-cat with gray muzzle and bright amber eyes 

**3.**

**Dawnclan**

**Leader- **_**Brightstar**_**-**Bright ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy-**_**Fadedpelt-**_Very light gray tom with faded blue eyes

**Medicine Cat- **_**Brookwhisper**_**-**A dark silver she-cat with black tabby stripes and blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice - **_**Vixenpaw- **_A Undersized, slim, pretty, bright ginger she-cat with white tiger-like markings on her face, a bushy tail and deep blue eyes. She has a mysterious, deep scar over her right eye, makign her blind in that eye. **(Sky Main)**

**Warriors-**

**1. **_**Crowfang**_**- **A black tom with yellow eyes

**2.**_**Beetleclaw**_**-**Brown tom with black stripes and bright green eyes**(Mate Graystream)**

**3. **_**Forestspots**_**-**tortoiseshell with dark green eyes she cat

**4.**_**Breezefur**_**-**gray-black tom  
><strong>5.<strong>_**Brownear**_**-**light brown with dark brown ears  
><strong>6.<strong>_**Icefur**_**-**pale gray, almost white tom with dark gray eyes and dark gray paws

**7.**_**Plumwilllow-**_Blue-gray she cat

**8.**_**Cherryshadow**_**-**a dark ginger she cat

**9.**_**Willowtail**_**-**Gray she-cat with green eyes 

**Apprentices **

**1.**_**Shadepaw-**_ a sleek and lean she-cat with a short pitch black pelt, pure white paws, underbelly, and tip of tail, and dark and light gray tabby stripes on her legs, tail, back, and underbelly. Her eyes are dark amber and lined with dark grey. She also has white marks on her face that look like swirls almost**. (Secondary Main)**

**2.**_**Featherpaw**_**-**a fluffy white she cat with light grey tabby stripes and paws and light green eyes.

**3. **_**Basilpaw**_**-**light gray tabby she-cat

**4.**_**Honeypaw**_**-**light brown tabby she-cat

**5.**_**Thymepaw**_**-**dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>6.<strong>_**Frostpaw**_**-**gray tom with blue eyes

**7.**_**Wolfpaw**_**-**dark grey/bluish she-cat with blue/green eyes/front left paw pure white

**Queens**

**1. **_**Graystream**_**-**Gray she-cat with light amber eyes** (Mate-Beetleclaw Kits-Snowkit, Leafkit)**

**2.**_**Silvercloud**_**-**pretty silver tabby she cat with blue eyes and white muzzle**(Mate- Icefur, Kits-Iciclekit,, and Blizzardkit)**

**Kits**

**1.**_**Snowkit-**_White she-cat with bright green eyes

**2.**_**Leafkit**_**-**Brown she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes 

**3.**_**Iciclekit**_**-**small silvery white she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**4.**_**Swankit**_**-**long-legged fluffy white she-cat with green eyes

**5.**_**Frostkit-**_pale gray, almost white tom with pale blue eyes

**6.**_**Blizzardkit**_**-**dark gray tom with white and silver fleck and dark gray eyes

**Elders**

**1. **_**Bagerheart**_**-**large white tom with black patches

**2.**

**Duskclan**

**Leader- **_**Heatherstar**_**-**Golden shecat with hints of light brown in her pelt, green eyes

**Deputy- **_**Stormstep**_**-** Dark grey tom with amber eyes. The fur on his paws is longer than the rest of his fur**. (Apprentice- Nightpaw )**

**Medicine Cat-**_**Smokeleaf-**_Pretty, smoky black she cat with pale mint green eyes. Has silver paws and her tail has silver patterns

**Medicine Cat Apprentice -**_**Silverpaw**_**-**gray she cat with white paws and cream underbelly with big and bright pools of blue eyes and a pelt that seems to shimmer.

**Warriors-**

**1. **_**Ravenclaw**_**-**Black tom with white paws**(Apprentice-Smokepaw)**

**2. **_**Runninghorse**_**- **A Long-legged brown and white tom w/yellow eyes **( Mate-Cinderwind) **

**3.**_**Liontail**_**-**golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes(**Mate-Petalcloud)**

**4.**_**Bluefire**_**-**blue-gray tom with blue eyes

**5.**_**Snowstorm-**_pretty long-furred white she cat with blue eyes and pale gray flecks  
><strong>6.<strong>_**Frostpetal**_**-**white she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**7.**_**Littlewhisker**_**-**gray tabby tom

**8.**_**Rowanheart**_**-**ginger tom

**9. **_**Briarstorm-**_dark brown tabby she cat with golden eyes and black feet

**Apprentices **

**1. **_**Nightpaw**_**- **a striking black she cat with electric lime green eyes and silver ringlets that go up her left leg that seem to sparkle_**( Fire Main)**_

**2.**_**Smokepaw**_**-**A dark smokey gray tom who is about average size for a tom. He has a long pelt with a feathery tail and whiskers. His eyes are pale amber with flecks of hazel and green in them**.(Secondary Main)**

**3. **_**Icepaw-**_White tom with dark blue eyes

**4.**_**Honeypaw**_**-**ginger she-cat

**5.**_**Whitepaw**_**-**white tom

**6. **_**Shadowpaw**_**-**a purple-blue she cat with violet eyes 

**Queens**

**1. **_**Cinderwind**_**- **A Beautiful pale gray she-cat w/long soft fur and sparkling green eyes **(Mate Runninghorse Kits- Birchkit,Mousekit,Mosskit,and Dirtykit)**

**2.**_**Petalcloud-**_gray she cat with white patches**(Mate-Liontail Is Expecting 3 Kits)**

**3.**_**Ravenheart**_**-**Black she-cat with white patches and violet eyes**(Kits-Onyxkit and Stormkit)**

**Kits**

**1.**_**Birchkit**_**-**Adorable white she-kit w/long soft fur,pale gray tabby stripes,and yellow

**2.**_**Mousekit**_**-**Brown she-kit w/glossy fur,white legs,underside, chest,and yellow eyes

**3.**_**Mosskit**_**-**Brown and gray she-kit w/moss green eyes  
><strong>4.<strong>_**Dirtykit-**_Pure white tom-kit except for the brown fur on his chest and his brown ear and tail tips;he has yellow eyes w/green around the pupils 

**5.**_**Onyxkit**_**-**Black tom with blue eyes

**6.**_**Stormkit**_**-**Black tom with dark gray paws and stormy blue eyes

**Elders**

**1.**_**Snaketail**_**-**Brown and white tabby tom with long tail and amber eyes

**2.**_**Frostbillow-**_white tom with blue gray patches former medicine cat of Duskclan 

**3.**

**Okay so there are the Clans Hope you like them have fun creating cats ;) Darketh/Cali **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank You All so much this create a cat my very first is now closed and I promise you the first chapter will be up very soon on the real story story which I shall make and Im so excited and its called Elements Collide so look out for it Im starting the chapter in a minute also please tell me if you want your Main to be paried up and If havent sent you a message about looks as a human please ask me too or send me the looks so yeah big plans for this story and I thank all of you once again and rember DARKETH ROCKS - Darketh/Cali **

**THANKS SO MUCH TOO**

**Streampebble,Shiningstarwhiteback,RandomFandom,Violetsong, Marbleclaw77,Ambercloud of Skyclan,Splashfoot123,Starrysappire77,Chibi PO,d Hiei,frostfur72,feathers that cloud your mind,ShadowKatStudios,Nightblossam, and .stars **

**SPECIAL THANKS TOO**

**Cloudy-The-NightMare-Queen,Nickel2011,GrayJay13,The Last Sketch, Lark,s Song/Silent-Dawn Second Stoneteller,and Silverwolf1499 My special main people :D**

**AND AN EXTRA SPECIAL THANKS AND CMBFF REWARD TOOO**

**Shadowclanwarrior ;))))))))))))))) YAY **

**TWILIGHTCLAN IS NOW CLOSED**

**SOLARCLAN IS NOW CLOSED **

**LUNARCLAN IS NOW CLOSED**

**DAWNCLAN IS NOW CLOSED**

**DUSKCLAN IS NOW CLOSED **

**ITS ALL CLOSED OMG **

**THANKS **

**ALLEGINCES **

**Mains-**

**Earth Main- **Rushingpaw**-Shadowclanwarrior**

**Air Main-**Eaglepaw-**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen**

**Fire Main- **Nightpaw **- EternalDarkness101 **

**Water Main**-Rosepaw-**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen**

**Sky Main-**Vixenpaw-**Lark's Song**

**Secondary Mains **

**1.**Fadingpaw**-Nickel2011**

**2.**Shadepaw**-SilverWolf1499**

**3.**Smokepaw**-Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen**

**4. **Icepaw**-GrayJay13**

**Guide- **Blackpetal**- The Last Sketch**

**Clans -**

**TwilightClan **

**Leader- **_**Circestar**_- a golden she cat with bright gazing jade green eyes and black ringlets up one leg she has sleek fur and is very beautiful.

**Deputy-**_**Frozenlight**_**-**A gray tom with white paws and amber eyes. **(Mate-Goldenfeather Apprentice-Mudpaw)**

**Medicine Cat- **_**Riverheart-**_Blue gray tom with with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice - **_**Tansypaw**_**- **A pale golden she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors-**

**1. **_**Blazeclaw**_**-**A dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes**( Apprentice Eaglepaw)**

**2. **_**Graystorm**_**-**A gray tom with amber eyes **(Mate-Lillystep , Apprentice- Breezepaw)**

**3. **_**Spottedshadow**_**- **a pretty tortoiseshell with amber eyes **(Apprentice- Bluepaw)**

**4. **_**Honeyleaf**_**-**Honey-colored she-cat w/curly fur and brown eyes **( Mate- Pinestripes Apprentice- Jaypaw)**

**5.**_**Pinestripes**_**-**Brown tom w/black tabby stripes and yellow eyes **(Mate Honeyleaf Apprentice- Burstpaw)**

**6.**_**Feathersong**_**-**A pale brown she-cat with faint tabby stripes and brown eyes **(Mate- Lionstorm)**

**7.**_**Lionstorm**_**-**A golden tom with green eyes **(Mate -Feathersong)**

**8.**_**Shadestep**_**-**A dark gray tom with black paws and amber eyes **(Mate -Whiteflower)**

**9. **_**Rainpelt-**_Blue gray tom with green eyes 

**Apprentices **

**1. **_**Eaglepaw**_**-**small gray tabby tom with a white underberlly and amber eyes. He is small for a tom with paws that are too big for him. His ears are abnormally large and this has earned him the nickname Batpaw or Batears. Eaglepaw's legs and tail are too long for his body which makes him trip even more. Not a very accurately preportioned cat**.( Air Main)**

**2. **_**Bluepaw**_**-**A blue-gray tom with hazel eyes

**3.**_**Breezepaw**_**-**A blue-gray tom with one white paw and amber eyes

**4.**_**Mudpaw**_**-**A very muscular brown tabby tom with green eyes 

**5. **_**Burstpaw**_**-**Golden she-cat w/ginger stripes green eyes that have flecks of violet

**6. **_**Jaypaw**_**-**Smoky gray tom w/dark gray paws,tail-tip,and rings going down his tail;has bright blue eyes

**Queens**

**1. **_**Lillystep**_**-**A brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and green eyes**(Mate-Graystorm, Kits-Streamkit(girl) )**

**2. **_**Goldenfeather**_**-**A golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes**.(Mate-Frozenlight Kits - Sunkit,Streamkit(boy), Stonekit)**

**3.**_**Whiteflower**_**-**A pure white she-cat with blue eyes **(Mate-Shadestep Kits- Moonkit and Nightkit)**

**Kits**

**1. **_**Sunkit**_**-**A pale golden she-cat with amber eyes

**2. **_**Streamkit**_**-**A pale gray Tom with blue eyes

**3. **_**Stonekit**_**-**A dark gray Tom with amber eyes.

**4.**_**Streamkit-**_A silver gray she cat with amber eyes

**5.**_**Moonkit**_**-**A pure white she-cat with amber eyes.

**6.**_**Nightkit**_**-**A sleek black tom with amber eyes

**Elders**

**1.**_**Flamesong-**_very bright ginger she-cat with one black stripe at the middle of her

**2. **_**Peachbranch**_**-**smoky gray tom with white belly and paws

**3.**_**Mothflight**_**-**light brown tabby she-cat wirh amber eyes

**Solarclan**

**Leader- **_**Foxstar**_**-**Ginger and white she-cat with sky blue eyes

**Deputy-**_**Firestorm**_**-**An orange she-cat with white speckles and deep blue eyes

**Medicine Cat-**_**Darkfeather**_**-**Black tom with dark green eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice -**_**Dovepaw**_**-**creamy white she-cat

**Warriors-**

**1. **_**Silverheart**_**-**Silver she-cat with light blue eyes **(Mate-Waterfur Apprentice- Shadepaw)**

**2. **_**Waterfur**_**-**Black tom with amber eyes **(Mate- Silverheart Apprentice- Rushingpaw****)**  
><strong>3. <strong>_**Blackpetal**_**- **lithe, long legged ashy black she-cat with wide pitch black eyes with a shade of amber**. (Guide Apprentice Tanglepaw)**

**4.**_**Ferrettail**_**-**Ginger tom and white tom with green eyes **(Mate Swanheart Apprentice- Firepaw)**

**5. **_**Fogfur**_**-**spotted pale gray tom with blue-green eyes

**6.**_**Waterpelt**_**-**sleek blue gray she-cat with blue eyes**.(Mate-Fishsplash)**

**7.**_**Fishsplash**_**-**ginger tabby tom with green eyes**(Mate Waterpelt)**

**8.**_**Windstorm**_**-**Light gray tom with bright leaf green eyes

**9.**_**Twistedbramble**_**-**Muscular, handsome broad-shoudlerd light brown tabby tom with ashy grey eyes.

**10.**_**Floatingfeather**_**-**A pretty ginger tabby she-cat with black paws and pale grey eyes

**Apprentices **

**1. **_**Shadepaw**_**-**Black she-cat with bright green eyes

**2. **_**Rushingpaw-**_Silver tom with blue eyes **( Earth Main)**

**3. **_**Firepaw-**_Bright ginger tom with blue eyes

**4. **_**Tanglepaw**_**-**A brown tabby she-cat with white spots and forest green eyes

**5. **_**Icepaw-**_lithe,dark grey tabby tom with black paws, tail-tip, ears and bright ice blue also has a scar running across the outside half of his left eye(causing it to be blind and a foggy sort of blue instead of it's usual brightness)(Secondary Main)

**6.**_**Iciclepaw**_**-**silver and white tabby she-cat with gray eyes  
><strong>7.<strong>_**Mudpaw**_**-**dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>8.<strong>_**Grasspaw**_**-**light brown tabby tom

**Queens**

**1. **_**Swanheart**_**-**Pretty white she-cat with green eyes**(Mate- Ferrettail Kits- Gingerkit,Whitekit)**

**2.**_**Lightshade**_**-**Very light gray, almost white she-cat with amber eyes(Mate-Windstorm Kits-Hollykit,Cinderkit,Riverkit)

**Kits**

**1.**_**Gingerkit**_**-**ginger she-cat with green eyes

**2.**_**Whitekit-**_White she-cat with green eyes

**3.**_**Hollykit**_**-**Dark gray she-cat with leaf green eyes

**4.**_**Cinderkit**_**-**Light gray she-cat with amber eyes 

**5.**_**Riverkit**_**-**Gray tom with green eyes 

**Elders**

**1. **_**Redwing**_**-**A faded ginger she-cat with yellow eyes. had white paws 

**2.**_**Falconheart**_**-**small dark brown tom with blue eyes

**3.**_**Riverheart-**_silvery white she-cat**(Mate Riverheart)**  
><strong>4.<strong>_**Goosetail**_**-**spotted brown tom**(Mate Goosetail)**  
><strong>5.<strong>_**Littlepond**_**-**small blue-gray she-cat**(Mate Tigertail)**  
><strong>6.<strong>_**Tigertail-**_ginger and black tabby tom**(Mate Littlepond)  
><strong> 

**Lunarclan**

**Leader- **_**Darkstar**_**- **a black tom with amber eyes

**Deputy- **_**Mistfur**_**-**Black she-cat with dark blue eyes 

**Medicine Cat- **_**Tawnyspots-**_A long furred tortoiseshell she-cat with blue-green eyes.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice - **_**Fadingpaw**_**- **A pale, ghostly grey she-cat with faded blue eyes**.****(Secondary Main)**

**Warriors-**

**1. **_**Smoketail**_**-**A gray tom with black paws, tail, ears and amber eyes**.(Apprentice -Rosepaw****)**

**2. **_**Mossfeather**_**-**A pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes **(Apprentice- Whisperpaw)**

**3. **_**Spottedflight-**_calico she cat with green eyes **( Apprentice - Flakepaw)**

**-**Black she-cat with light amber eyes**(Apprentice Frostpaw)**

**5. **_**Pigeonfeather**_**-**fluffy pale gray she cat with green eyes

**6. **_**Jackeltail**_**-**gray-brown tom with black tipped tail and large ears**(Mate-Wingfeather)**

**7.**_**Barkfoot-**_Tall brown tom with dark brown paws and amber eyes (Mate Honeyfur) 

**8.**_**Tigereyes-**_Tall brown tom with glowing amber eyes

**9.**_**Hazelstream-**_Pretty silver she-cat with light blue eyes 

**10.**_**Yellowleaf-**_Pure white she-cat with a long, pale ginger tail and bright yellow eyes. She is short and has a slim figure**(Mate-Flintclaw)**

**11.**_**Flintclaw-**_Large, solid gray tom with dark amber eyes. He has black legs and a black tail-tip**(Mate-Yellowleaf)**

**12.**_**Mudfeather**_**-**a dark brown tom**(Mate Wildpelt)**

**13.**_**Ashflame**_**-**Beuatiful, light grey tabby she-cat with a slender figure and ashy grey eyes

**14.**_**Whisperdream-**_Smoky dark grey tom with pale white stripes around legs, very bright yellow eyes.

**Apprentices **

**1. **_**Rosepaw**_**-**a petite little cat who is very small and slender. She isn't built to fight and has a slim build that is better for hunting. Her pelt is short, sleek, and black. Her pelt is always groomed sleek because her mother is overprotective and always trying to have Rosepaw be her kit. She has bright green eyes that are big and stand out against her black fur. **(Water Main)**  
><strong>2. <strong>_**Flakepaw**_- a pure white she cat with blue eyes

**3.**_**Badgerpaw**_**- **A black tom with a white underbelly, paws, and amber eyes. 

**4. **_**Frostpaw**_**-**a gray she cat with icy blue eyes

**5. **_**Falconpaw**_**-**Brown tabby tom with a light cream underbelly and amber eyes

**6. **_**Meteorpaw**_**-**A dark gray tabby tom with silvery-blue eyes

**7. **_**Whisperpaw**_**-**Light gray tabby with green eyes

**8. **_**Skypaw- **_Brown tabby tom with a light cream underbelly and amber eyes

**9. **_**Rainpaw- **_A silvery gray she-cat with a few white specks and a pure silver stripe down her back a pretty blue eyes 

**Queens**

**1. **_**Wingfeather**_**-**brown she-cat with white stripes **(Mate-Jackeltail Kits- Crowkit,Rosekit,Squirrelkit)**

**2.**_**Honeyfur-**_Light ginger she-cat with blue eyes(Mate- Barkfoot Kits - Sandkit)

**3.**_**Blackbird**_**-**Sleek, pure-black she-cat with large, yellow-green eyes. She is small and delicate. 

**4.**_**Wildpelt**_**-**a mix of black and gold she cat(Mate- Mudfeather Kits -(Adopted) Nightkit,Icekit,and Mosskit) 

**Kits **

**1.**_**Crowkit**_**-**pretty black she-cat

**2.**_**Rosekit**_**-**creamy brown she-cat with blue eyes

**3.**_**Squirrelkit-**_gray-brown tom with a fluffy tail

**4.**_**Sandkit-**_Very light ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**5.**_**Eaglekit-**_Small and feeble, since he was premature, but he has grown stronger and continues to build strength. Black with dark ginger patches, and yellow eyes, just like his father

**6.**_**Icekit**_**-**a pure white she cat

**7.**_**Nightkit**_**-**a dark black she cat

**8.**_**Mosskit**_**-**Brown and gold tom 

**Elders**

**1.**_**Sageflower**_**-**beautiful light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes 

**2.**_**Volefur-**_Red she-cat with gray muzzle and bright amber eyes 

**3.**_**Wildfighter**_**-**Skinny, light tortoiseshell she-cat with barely noticable patches of white, ginger, brown and gray

4._**Graytail-**_a all white she cat with a gray tipped tail 

**Dawnclan**

**Leader- **_**Brightstar**_**-**Bright ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy-**_**Fadedpelt-**_Very light gray tom with faded blue eyes

**Medicine Cat- **_**Brookwhisper**_**-**A dark silver she-cat with black tabby stripes and blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice - **_**Vixenpaw- **_A Undersized, slim, pretty, bright ginger she-cat with white tiger-like markings on her face, a bushy tail and deep blue eyes. She has a mysterious, deep scar over her right eye, makign her blind in that eye. **(Sky Main)**

**Warriors-**

**1. **_**Crowfang**_**- **A black tom with yellow eyes

**2.**_**Beetleclaw**_**-**Brown tom with black stripes and bright green eyes**(Mate Graystream)**

**3. **_**Forestspots**_**-**tortoiseshell with dark green eyes she cat

**4.**_**Breezefur**_**-**gray-black tom  
><strong>5.<strong>_**Brownear**_**-**light brown with dark brown ears  
><strong>6.<strong>_**Icefur**_**-**pale gray, almost white tom with dark gray eyes and dark gray paws

**7.**_**Plumwilllow-**_Blue-gray she cat

**8.**_**Cherryshadow**_**-**a dark ginger she cat

**9.**_**Willowtail**_**-**Gray she-cat with green eyes 

**Apprentices **

**1.**_**Shadepaw-**_ a sleek and lean she-cat with a short pitch black pelt, pure white paws, underbelly, and tip of tail, and dark and light gray tabby stripes on her legs, tail, back, and underbelly. Her eyes are dark amber and lined with dark grey. She also has white marks on her face that look like swirls almost**. (Secondary Main)**

**2.**_**Featherpaw**_**-**a fluffy white she cat with light grey tabby stripes and paws and light green eyes.

**3. **_**Basilpaw**_**-**light gray tabby she-cat

**4.**_**Honeypaw**_**-**light brown tabby she-cat

**5.**_**Thymepaw**_**-**dark brown tabby tom  
><strong>6.<strong>_**Frostpaw**_**-**gray tom with blue eyes

**7.**_**Wolfpaw**_**-**dark grey/bluish she-cat with blue/green eyes/front left paw pure white

**Queens**

**1. **_**Graystream**_**-**Gray she-cat with light amber eyes** (Mate-Beetleclaw Kits-Snowkit, Leafkit)**

**2.**_**Silvercloud**_**-**pretty silver tabby she cat with blue eyes and white muzzle**(Mate- Icefur, Kits-Iciclekit,, and Blizzardkit)**

**Kits**

**1.**_**Snowkit-**_White she-cat with bright green eyes

**2.**_**Leafkit**_**-**Brown she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes 

**3.**_**Iciclekit**_**-**small silvery white she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**4.**_**Swankit**_**-**long-legged fluffy white she-cat with green eyes

**5.**_**Frostkit-**_pale gray, almost white tom with pale blue eyes

**6.**_**Blizzardkit**_**-**dark gray tom with white and silver fleck and dark gray eyes

**Elders**

**1. **_**Bagerheart**_**-**large white tom with black patches

**2.**_**Dappleheart-**_a pure gold she cat

**3. **_**Rainclaw**_**-**a black and white tom

**Duskclan**

**Leader- **_**Heatherstar**_**-**Golden shecat with hints of light brown in her pelt, green eyes

**Deputy- **_**Stormstep**_**-** Dark grey tom with amber eyes. The fur on his paws is longer than the rest of his fur**. (Apprentice- Nightpaw )**

**Medicine Cat-**_**Smokeleaf-**_Pretty, smoky black she cat with pale mint green eyes. Has silver paws and her tail has silver patterns

**Medicine Cat Apprentice -**_**Silverpaw**_**-**gray she cat with white paws and cream underbelly with big and bright pools of blue eyes and a pelt that seems to shimmer.

**Warriors-**

**1. **_**Ravenclaw**_**-**Black tom with white paws**(Apprentice-Smokepaw)**

**2. **_**Runninghorse**_**- **A Long-legged brown and white tom w/yellow eyes **( Mate-Cinderwind) **

**3.**_**Liontail**_**-**golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes(**Mate-Petalcloud)**

**4.**_**Bluefire**_**-**blue-gray tom with blue eyes

**5.**_**Snowstorm-**_pretty long-furred white she cat with blue eyes and pale gray flecks  
><strong>6.<strong>_**Frostpetal**_**-**white she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**7.**_**Littlewhisker**_**-**gray tabby tom

**8.**_**Rowanheart**_**-**ginger tom

**9. **_**Briarstorm-**_dark brown tabby she cat with golden eyes and black feet

**Apprentices **

**1. **_**Nightpaw**_**- **a striking black she cat with electric lime green eyes and silver ringlets that go up her left leg that seem to sparkle_**( Fire Main)**_

**2.**_**Smokepaw**_**-**A dark smokey gray tom who is about average size for a tom. He has a long pelt with a feathery tail and whiskers. His eyes are pale amber with flecks of hazel and green in them**.(Secondary Main)**

**3. **_**Icepaw-**_White tom with dark blue eyes

**4.**_**Honeypaw**_**-**ginger she-cat

**5.**_**Whitepaw**_**-**white tom

**6. **_**Shadowpaw**_**-**a purple-blue she cat with violet eyes 

**Queens**

**1. **_**Cinderwind**_**- **A Beautiful pale gray she-cat w/long soft fur and sparkling green eyes **(Mate Runninghorse Kits- Birchkit,Mousekit,Mosskit,and Dirtykit)**

**2.**_**Petalcloud-**_gray she cat with white patches**(Mate-Liontail Is Expecting 3 Kits)**

**3.**_**Ravenheart**_**-**Black she-cat with white patches and violet eyes**(Kits-Onyxkit and Stormkit)**

**Kits**

**1.**_**Birchkit**_**-**Adorable white she-kit w/long soft fur,pale gray tabby stripes,and yellow

**2.**_**Mousekit**_**-**Brown she-kit w/glossy fur,white legs,underside, chest,and yellow eyes

**3.**_**Mosskit**_**-**Brown and gray she-kit w/moss green eyes  
><strong>4.<strong>_**Dirtykit-**_Pure white tom-kit except for the brown fur on his chest and his brown ear and tail tips;he has yellow eyes w/green around the pupils 

**5.**_**Onyxkit**_**-**Black tom with blue eyes

**6.**_**Stormkit**_**-**Black tom with dark gray paws and stormy blue eyes

**Elders**

**1.**_**Snaketail**_**-**Brown and white tabby tom with long tail and amber eyes(Mate-Gingershade)

**2.**_**Frostbillow-**_white tom with blue gray patches former medicine cat of Duskclan 

**3.**_**Gingershade**_**-**Ginger she-cat with white underbelly and green eyes(Mate-Snaketail) 

**There the finshed alleginces SO HAPPY THANKS -Darketh/Cali**


End file.
